Anime OneShots
by SimiAyla
Summary: this is a bunch of oneshots im going to do when im bored (which is most of the time) i am open to requests so here you go hope you enjoy :)
1. Deal?

Deal?

(Sebastian Michaelis)

At first look you are an ordinary girl, average height, chest size and weight, with (h/l)(h/c) hair and big (e/c) eyes, you looked so innocent and sweet, but if someone were to look into your eyes they would see the suffering of your past, the pain you had felt and the hideous things you had seen.

If anyone looked at you long enough to see that, they simply turn and start walking the other way, you didn't care, as far as you were concerned they were no different than the people that had destroyed your life.

One particular cloudy day you were roaming the streets, not looking for anyone or going anywhere you were just wandering, when suddenly it started to pour down with rain, not wanting to get wet you ran to find cover under a nearby building, in your haste, you ran straight into someone, the force of the impact knocked you back, you waited for the hard concrete to make contact with your body … but the expected pain never came, instead 2 warm, strong arms wrapped around your waist and suddenly your feet were no longer on the ground … you were being carried? You should have struggled but for some unknown reason you felt safe in the arms that now held you.

When your feet hit the ground and the arms left your waist you were left feeling cold and empty, you opened your eyes to see a tall and very handsome man standing in front of you. Usually you would have just thanked the stranger and walked off, but this man held your attention, you found yourself lost in his eyes, they were a deep shade of red, almost like blood.

You were so captivated that you didn't even notice that he was speaking to you until he placed his hand on your shoulder and asked if you were ok.

"Oh … yes I'm fine, thanks for helping me back there" out of your trace, you gave him a quick smile, turned on your heel and started to walk away. You didn't get very far before you there was a small pressure on your wrist and you were pulled back onto his chest.

You immediately started to struggle, the memories of your brother mangled corpse and the sight of your parents disfigured bodies came flooding back.

"Let me go you 2 faced son of a bi-"

"That is no word that should come out of a lady's mouth" you could basically hear the smirk in his voice, you could feel his hot breath on our ear as he spoke "tell me … what exactly did you see that night?" his voice had dropped, sounded more gentle and the grip on your body lessened.

You slumped in his arms.

"I saw a man force his way into our house, my father jumped to my defence and ended up with a bullet in his head, my mother was next, after they defiled her body they killed her with one of our kitchen knives. Then they got my brother and broke every single one of his bones before they killed him … when it was all over I begged them to kill me, but they refused, they wanted to see how long it would take me to break" you had tears running down your cheeks

"A single man?" he asked. 'really? Out of everything you just said he focused on the fact that there was. Only. One. Man.'

"I-I think so" everything was quiet for a few minutes … suddenly you were turned and you saw nothing but the deep red of his eyes.

"What would you do if I told you that I could absolutely destroy the man and the company that killed your family" you let out a small sigh and laugh, but when you looked back into his eyes and saw that he was dead serious.

"Well … where do I sign" he gave you a small smirk, which you returned

"I'm a demon, so you must choose the place I will put my mark" at first you thought this man was absolutely crazy, there was no such thing as Angels and Demons or Satan and God, but then his eyes started to glow with an abnormal power, turning from their usual blood red into a bright fuchsia.

Did you really want to do this? Sell your soul to the devil? Was it really worth it?

"I have one question before I 'sign' … what summoned you? How did you find me?"

"When I found you and saw the veil of death that constantly surrounded you, I looked into your soul expecting to see a dark soul full of hate and despair, but that's not what a found, despite the pain and suffering you had seen your soul was still a sparkling gem, pure. A tasty treat. Then there was only one thing to do after that … make a deal with you."

"Deal … put your mark on the back of my neck, my hair will cover it there" he moved behind you, pushed your hair away. First you could feel his soft cold lips on the back of your neck that sparked a warmth, then that warmth quickly transformed into a searing pain started spreading, moving all over your body, you lost all the strength in your body and fell backwards into his arms.

When you were able to move again, you pushed off his chest and turned to him, he immediately put his lips to yours, the kiss was short but so full of promise,

"Command me, My Lady"


	2. My Prey

My Prey

(Zero Kiryu)

You are one of the guardians … one of the protectors of Cross Academy, one of the only people that knew the Night Class was full of vampires. You, Yuki and Zero were the only students that were aware of this. At first you thought it was awesome and you would go into a small fan-girling session every time one of them walked past.

But you learned quickly that they are dangerous beings that could and would kill you in a few seconds if they wanted to.

Tonight was just like any other, you did your patrol to make sure none of the Day Students were wandering in the night, you rounded a corner and a sharp gust of wind blew your long (h/c) hair into your (e/c) eyes.

You managed to get your hair under control again and looked ahead to see Yuki, your life-long friend running towards you

"(y/n) … (y/n), have you seen Zero anywhere … he isn't in the stables or his other slacking points and he didn't meet me at our meeting point?" you shook your head starting to worry. You were aware of Zero's little 'condition' though you never spoke to anyone about it, not even Yuki, who doesn't seem to know yet.

You figured it out shortly after you joined the guardians you had walked in on him kneeling on the floor of his room, you rushed to help him but when he turned his eyes were a deep shade of red and he bared his fangs, when he regained control of himself he had basically begged you not to tell anyone but especially not Yuki, you didn't but you didn't understand why he didn't want her to know, she was the closest thing to family he had and he didn't want her to know.

When you first figured it out you became a bit warry of him for a while, you could see the need for blood in his eyes, the hunger would cause his fangs to show and his entire stance was predatory, but no matter how many times you saw him in this state he would always resist the urge, he would never strike you, this made you respect him, and even admire him a little (you have a LITTLE crush on him).

But back to the problem at hand

"No I haven't, you think he's asleep in his dorm?" you asked, that was probably what happened

"Good thought, I'll go and check there you stay out here and look for him" you nodded, running in the opposite direction to Yuki.

After a few minutes of just looking and wondering around the school grounds you found Zero, he was kneeling on the ground clutching his throat and stomach, you quickly ran to his side, being the klutz you are you tripped over on the way, when you reached him, he was breathing heavily, and his whole body was shaking.

As soon as you were in arms reach of him, he quickly spun around, pushed you to the ground and his lips were immediately on your neck.

Your hands flew to his chest and tried to push him away, not only were you fearing for your life, but the closeness of his body was making you blush. ( not that he would notice )

"Zero … S-stop" you reached down for your weapon that was strapped to your leg, but Zero grabbed your hands, pinning them above your head.

His tongue immediately returned to your neck, licking down the vein that resided just beneath the surface. Then suddenly he froze, his body went ridged and his grip on your wrists tightened, for a few seconds you just laid there in silence.

Then he pushed away from you and walked a few steps away,

"(y-y/n), I'm so … sorry" he looked back at you and you saw that the madness had faded but was starting to bubble on the surface again "if you don't leave now I … I might kill you".

You could see that he was struggling to remain in control.

Were you scared of him right now? Of course,

Did you want to run for your life? Very much so

Did you want to wack him over the head with a sharp stick? DEFINITELY.

But what he just did, denying the urge to feast, stopping himself from harming you, that made you admire him even more (if it was possible). You slowly approached him and placed your hand on his arm

"Zero its fine" you moved your hair out of the way of your neck and leaned in to him, he gazed into your eyes, searching for some sign of hesitation, when he found none his gaze moved back to your neck and you saw the hunger return. In a flash you were pinned against the tree he had been leaning on, with his fangs buried deep in your neck.

You could feel the blood leaving your body and entering his mouth, you could hear him slurping your blood trying to get more, you could fell the warmth of the few dribbles that didn't make it into his mouth.

When he had drunk his fill, all your strength left your body and you were leaning on Zero's chest, it sounded like someone was trying to talk to you but you heard nothing but the frantic beating of your heart as it tried to circulate the small amount of blood left in your veins around your body, you felt your feet leave the ground just as the darkness swallowed you.

When your consciousness returned your nose was filled with the scent of Zero's colon, and he was holding you against his chest.

"Oh look … you have returned to the land of the living" he gave you a slight smirk, you raised your eyebrow, playfully punching him in the arm you replied

"I wouldn't have left if SOMEONE could control their animalistic side …" you didn't quite realise was you had said until the last word left your mouth, you raised you hand to were the wound was located, that's when it started stinging. You winced and looked up at Zero who was blushing slightly, before you could ask what it was, his lips were on yours, they were harsh at first, but then they softened, it didn't take long for the surprise to wear off and you started kissing back.

He stood there holding and kissing you for about a minute before you both heard a small giggle, you both looked up to see Yuki with a camera out

"soooooo you two are together now" she said with the biggest, most smug smirk you have ever seen


	3. Cuddles and Cookies

Cuddles and Cookie

(Undertaker/Human!Reader)

You stood at the door to the Undertakers tears welling up in your eyes.

Usually when you visited Undertaker it was a happy thing, you'd have a cup of tea and have a nice chat with him, eat one of his little bone biscuits.

Not today.

Today you were here to get two coffins fitted, one for your mother and the other … for your younger sister.

You took a deep breath trying to calm yourself before stepping into the shop.

Nothing had changed since your last visit, coffins were still scattered carelessly on the ground or leaning on the walls, the dim lighting made it a bit spooky, and the silence was deafening.

You walked to the deck, that had a fine layer of dust, and rung the bell. A small childish laugh sounded around that room

"Hellllooo, my dear~", a coffin in the corner started to move and soon the Undertaker emerged "Do you want to nap i-" he stopped half way through his sentence after he saw the mask of pain you were wearing.

He slowly started to approach you, looking you up and down, when he reached you the tears started falling down your cheeks and fell into his arms.

You stood there for a few minutes crying into his chest with his arms wrapped protectively around your small fame.

After you had settled down a little and your crying had ceased, he grabbed your shoulders and held you at arm's length, you looked up at him with (e/c) eyes tinted with red from lack of sleep and the tears that had just finished falling, his eyes were hidden behind his fringe but you could still feel his strict gaze on you so you averted your eyes

"S-sorry … I shouldn't have burdened you with my pain" you tried to pull away from him, but he held you in place. When you looked up again his fringe had moved and both of his stunning green eyes were on display, before you could get a really good look at them however he pulled you back to his chest.

"I heard about what happened … I'm sorry, but thank you for coming to me" his voice was so gentle, it wasn't that childish voice he hid behind, this wasn't the mask he put on for his guests, this was 'The Undertaker' as he was. Your sadness had fled now and you were returning his warm embrace, when you pulled away you gave him a small smile, his hair had fallen back in front of his left eye, but his right eye was still showing … you got lost in it, you saw this emotions, his feeling, you saw the part of the Undertaker that no-one else ever saw. And you were happy about that.

Suddenly your lips were met with something warm something, he was … KISSING YOU? You stood there in absolute shock for a few seconds before you started to return the kiss, of course you had been a little interested in him for a while now, everyone else thought he was some creepy pedo that was dangerous and crazy … you thought he was perfect ever since the first day you met him (you got lost because it was your first time in London), however your romantic feelings had only surfaced recently, when you pulled away he had a silly little grin on his face

"I knew you liked me" he pulled you into his warm arms once again, while you were standing there a question started nagging at you

"Undertaker … whats your real name?" you asked curious 'surely his name isn't just Undertaker,

"Adrian Crevan" he answered almost immediately … there was silence between the two of you for a few seconds "that is not something I say to just anyone … your special to me (y/n)" he tucked you (h/l)(h/c) behind your ear and looked deep into your eyes "promise you'll keep my secret" he bopped you nose with the tip of his finger nail, you got up on your tip toes, giving him a quick peck on the lips

"Of course" you looked around the small dusty room where the undertaker did business and you suddenly remembered why you came here in the first place, the smile disappeared from your face

"I still need to pick their coffins" your eyes started to water up a bit as the memory that the undertaker had chased away, resurface. The Undertaker grabbed your chin and made you look at him

"You can do that tomorrow when you are feeling a bit better and a little less emotional … until then" he pulled out a little container "want a cookie?"


	4. Horrible Liar

this story contains self harm so if this is one of your triggers or you don't like reading this then, skip this chapter

Horrible Liar

(Hide/Human!Reader)

The bell rung telling all the students that their lesson was over and they could go and socialise with their friends or go and study in the library.

You sat in class until every other person from your class had filtered out the door, even your teacher had left before you finally gathered up your things and left.

The locker bay was empty save for 2 other people, who immediately moved away when you entered, your locker was covered in black marker that spelled out the word 'slut' or 'ghoul' and many other creative insults.

People hated you because they thought that you were too beautiful for your own good, other girls were jealous and the boys thought you had slept with all their friends, you frequently got pushed around, didn't have any friends and had the habit of harming yourself, teachers didn't know that you cut because you are always wearing a jacket or something with long sleeves, you spent every lunch sitting on your own on the oval or in the bathroom, crying silently.

Today was no different you went to the bathroom where you sat down in the same cubical you always did, but this time you pulled a small pocket sized razor blade out.

You pulled the arm of your jacket up and placed the blade on your skin dragging it across the top of your fore arm, watching as the skin tore away and blood started to run, you ended up getting a little bit on both your hands … the pain helped you, it made you feel something.

When you exited the bathroom your jumper was pulled back over your arm and the blood was washed from your hands.

You wandered around the school for a while, moving quickly and avoiding eye contact with everyone. When the bell rang you started heading towards your next class, music, as you rounded a corner you knocked into someone.

The force of the impact knocked you both over, your papers basically exploded everywhere

"I-I'm s-sorry" you quickly started collecting your papers that had flown everywhere, the person you had bumped into simply stood up and walked away, you weren't expecting different.

Suddenly you felt a small pressure on your shoulder and jumped away, you turned and saw that the boy who had touched you had collected half of your papers and simply wanted to hand them to you.

"oh thank you"

"no worries" he said happily and gave you a stunning smile, then his smile faded as his gazed into your eyes,

"are you ok? You look sad…" he asked gently

"Yeah, I'm fine" you lied taking your papers from him and stood up "thanks for helping me out" you started to walk away but he grabbed your shoulders and turned you back to face him, he didn't say anything just looked into your eyes

"you are a horrible liar … you know that" his gaze wandered down to your arm, where your blue jacket was stained with small blots of red, he looked back up at you, with worried eyes, then he started to slowly roll your jacket sleeve up.

You tried to pull away but he held you hand in place, looking back at you with an expression that demanded you trust him, when your sleeve was rolled all the way up he could see all the thin scars that were littered up your arm and the three cut you had made today.

His eyes filled with sorrow, he pulled on your wrist and captured in a warm embrace, it was warm, and you feel something that you never had before 'Belonging?'.

You returned his embrace and for some unknown reason started crying. You stood there for a few minutes crying into his chest, once you had calmed down he pulled back slightly and placed a small kiss on your forehead

"I'm Hide, and you are going to promise me that you will never so something like this ever again" you just nodded and gave him a small smile

"I'm (y/n) … and I promise"


	5. Can You Share?

Can You Share?

(Request = BlackInkQuill)

*Sebastian x Human!Reader x Claude*

Your name was (y/n) (l/n), your life had been going by pretty quickly and sometimes it was hard to keep up with everything.

You were raised in a small orphanage just outside the city of London, you were the outcast in school the loser that would never get anywhere yet despite what your classmates said you finished school 3 years before an average person and got your doctorate not long after that.

Since then you had been working in one of the biggest hospitals in the world and had even worked with the Queens advisor at one-point Earl Grey … like the tea.

One of the days you off you had been wandering around the city, browsing in some of the shops, chatting with some old friends and even seeing your mother. Everyone that looked at you, looked at you with a great amount of respect, even though you understood why they looked at you like that, you still hated it.

They looked at you as if they were not your equal, as if you were a better person, but you were just as human as they were. When you detached from your thoughts you looked ahead and saw a child no older than 9 being chased, by three fully grown men.

You automatically switched to protective mode, ran up grabbed the kid in your arms and shot down an alley-way,

"Hey you bitch, get back here", you may look like a delicate wall flower on the outside, but your father had trained you in the martial arts almost your entire life.

Unfortunately, the alley you ran down ended up being a dead end, you sighed putting the kid on her feet and standing in front of her protectively

"Their over here" the three men came around the corner, all of them look pissed

"Hand her over and maybe we won't kick the living shit out of you" a big man, apparently their leader, yelled pointing at the child

"Before I hand her to you … what did she do?" the man with pitch black hair and a scruffy voice closest to the back, moved forward and showed you his arms

"that bitch your protecting … cut my arm with a knife that she is hiding up her sleeve but not until after she stole 3 loaves of bread" you turned to look at her, and she nodded pulling the knife from her shirt and handing it to you.

You took hold of the blade swung around and made another gash in the short man's arm

"I suggest you move along" they didn't answer, they just charged, the middle man, tried to grab your arm, but you swung the dagger at him warding him away, then you swung for the bigger man, he however was ready for your attack and caught your wrist, bringing it around and pinning it behind your back, it was then that you realised the kid had bolted.

You let out a little giggle, of course she did, why wouldn't she? You twisted your wrist ripping it from his grip, you brought your head to his head-butting him, when the other men came around you took hold of one of their arms kneeing one in the face then carrying it through to kick the other.

Soon enough they were spread across the ground grasping at different parts of their bodies and struggling for air,

"My work here is done" you gave a small bow and had the biggest smirk plastered on your face.

When you walked away you heard one of them whisper something incoherent, when you turned to look at them the middle man had drawn a razor blade and it was about to hit, you closed your eyes waiting for the blade to collide with your skull, but the expected pain never came.

Instead a silky smooth voice filled the air

"now, now … that is no way to treat a lady" you opened your eyes and was met with the sight of a man clad in black holding the blade in his hand, blood was beginning to drip from his hand, then you sight was blocked from behind, hand were covering your eyes and you heard a very distinctive crack, when you sight was returned to you the man was dead, neck snapped.

The man that had killed him was still standing in front of you but he was looking behind you with a very annoyed look on his face, it was then that you noticed he was wearing a tail coat

"love the tail coat, but wasn't that the fashion of 100 years ago?" he looked back down at you and gave a small closed eye smile

"yes but I got rather attached to this tail coat" he pulled up the back and looked at it fondly "and Claude … please remove your filthy hands from her before I cut them off with an extra blunt butter knife" he gave another smile.

A voice from behind you was as smooth as the man in front but it was slightly deeper

"You wish Michaelis … I had her first" the man you understood to be Claude said, you didn't have to be looking at him to know he was smirking. Your body was suddenly felt really heavy, and you fell back into 'Claude's' chest, then you were being carried

"If you want her … then we will duel for her" your consciousness faded

When you awoke, there was the sound of steel on steel, you opened your eyes to find the man that had saved you and the man you could only assume was the one that held you before you fainted.

They were throwing knifes and … forks? At each other. 'Great I must be dreaming'. You sat up and saw the bright fuchsia their eyes were and snatched your attention away 'no-ones eyes can be that pink … can they?'.

Your attention was torn from their eyes when you realised the one known as Claude had been knocked down and was about to get rained with cutlery – that would sound so stupid if you said it out loud – you ran out and stood between them.

"right … I have no idea what is going on … and with everything I have seen so far I'm almost sure that I'm dreaming … so who will be explaining everything to me?".

A few things happened before they told you everything

1\. They took you back to the mortal realm

2\. They introduced themselves

3\. You got a little bit drunk

4\. They explained everything

"right … so you two are fighting cause your demons and you both want to eat my soul … and you two hate each other guts and you don't like sharing" your words were slightly slurred but that was okay they still understood what you were saying

"that about sums it up" Sebastian concluded

"right then … what are the chances that you two can share, _Just_ this once?"

They both looked at you very confused

"heres what I'm thinking … I'll make a contract with both of you … the same contract then when the contract in fulfilled then you can split my soul evenly" silence … they just stared at each other, your soul didn't mean that much to you, your life was going to end sooner or later, but if you could go to hell with these lovely boys then, hey whats the harm

"fine" they said at the same time

"Where do you want my mark to be?" Sebastian inquired

"The right side of my stomach … no one will see it there and Claude yours can be on the opposite side"

"and what are the terms of the contract?" they asked together

"I will be able to live out my life and do everything that I want, however if I am caught in a life-threatening situation and I can't get out of it myself, you two save me from it then you can collect my soul after I'm safe… is that good enough?" Sebastian smirked slightly

"It works" He knelt down and pulled your blouse up just enough to show the scar on the right side of your stomach and kissed it gently, even though it wasn't sexual the gesture made you blush, it wasn't every day two very attractive men just come up and … kiss you on the stomach.

You were surprised when it didn't hurt. Sebastian lingered a little longer than necessary that frustrated Claude a bit so pushed Sebastian aside and took the position Sebastian was just in, his mark was placed on the opposite side.

"Ok boys …" you had a smirk on your face as you looked at the 2 barely content demons in front of you "sharing's caring" the look on their faces was absolutely priceless.


	6. You'd Be Delicious

You'd Be Delicious

(Request = AuroraJones)

*Shuu x Reader*

You were nothing more than a florist, you worked 6 days a week and 10 hours a day, and you loved every minute of it, you loved flowers and being able to bring people happiness.

The only thing that you liked better than flowers was books, you LOVED reading, on your only day off you would always go to the library and read in a little corner that you had claimed, literally everyone knew you sat there.

This particular Sunday you decided that you would go to the library and buy the new book by Eto Yoshimura, she was your favourite author and you hadn't found anyone else that liked her books, you knew that she had plenty of fans you just never met them … anywhere (Literally me with all my animes).

When you arrived at the library it was packed there was no spare space and moving around was a nightmare, you had to push and squeeze through a mountain of people, as you were struggling through the crowd when you found a tall man that was cutting a path through the crowd, heading in the same direction as you, so you snuck in behind him and kept close so you could get you your destination sooner.

Someone suddenly stuck their foot out and you fell forward you nose colliding with the tall man's back.

He didn't turn to you straight away just kept walking, you followed him to a slightly less crowded area, where he turned his head, it was then that you saw that he was actually quite handsome, his hair and eyes were a strange shade of purple, some would find it strange but you thought it gave him character

"I am soooooooo sorry, I didn't mean to … get blood all over the back of your suit" you realised that you nose had been bleeding ever since you whacked it on his back, he turned fully, taking a hanky out of his breast pocket and handing it to you

"It is all right darling, I have plenty more of these boring things at home~" he began to take off his jacket and fold it neatly in his arms, inconveniently the blotch of blood was showing on the top.

Once the bleeding on your nose had stopped you folded the hanky and placed it in your pocket

"I'll give it back to you after I have cleaned it" you gave him a small smile and realised that Eto's newest book was sitting on the shelf right in front of your eyes "oh, awesome … now where is the newest book" your hands skimmed lightly over the spines until you found the one you were looking for pulling the book from the shelf and started reading the blurb

"Oh you're a fan of her work as well?" you looked over at the man again, he himself now holding a copy of the same book

"Yeah I think that she's a genius, none of her books are the same and their always so interesting … I'm (y/n) by the way" you held out your hand to him continuing to read the blurb

"Shuu Tsukiyama at your service" you had expected his to shake your hand, but instead he grabbed it and planted a small kiss on it.

Since that encounter you had spent every single day you had free with Shuu, going to a little coffee shop and just talk about books, you learnt quickly that he was a very happy and flirty man that would take every moment to compliment you, sometimes when he talked he could be strange or even scary, it had developed into an unlikely friendship, one that you were grateful to have.

One particular rainy Sunday you were running through the down pour, getting closer and closer to your destination you started slowing down a bit trying to regain your energy, suddenly you were roughly pulled into a side alley, your hands were pinned either side of your face and your attacker had their head at the base of your neck, you started to struggle, but to no anvil, the man that held you was obviously far stronger then you.

"P-please … let me go" the grip on your wrists tightened, you were taken off guard when the face of your attacker turned out to be Shuu "Sh-shuu".

There was no mistaking those eyes, completely black except for the small red iris, he is a ghoul.

"Ever since the day I met you, and that tiny bit of blood got on that stupid little jacket … I knew you would be mmmmm, delicious. You scent … its intoxicating" he bit the skin on your neck for emphasis.

You stayed completely still and quiet, you wanted to fight back, to struggle and run, but you were just stunned.

The man standing in front of you was a ghoul, a being that killed and ate humans, from the moment you had met him you had been in danger, but not once –until now- had you felt threatened or uncomfortable around him.

"G-go ahead" you tried to stop your voice from shaking, you knew that there was a chance that you were going to die "I … trust you".

You felt a small pressure on the side of you neck, it was getting worse and worse and worse, just before the skin broke the pressure ceased and he pulled away.

"I can't … your flesh is soo tempting but, I can't bring myself to … do you really trust me with your life?" you moved closer to him gripping either side of his face, looking deeply into his eyes, you found apparent hunger but also an emotion that you can't place

"Yes … I don't know why but yes" he leaned down a little pressing his lips to yours softly, then he bit your lip hard enough to draw blood but not a large amount, his tongue lightly glided over your lips and he pulled away

"Hmm, I was right" he grabbed your wrist and pulled you out of the alley way, you realised the rain had stopped and the sun was now shining brightly

"You are delicious"


	7. I Love You

I Love You!

(Request = AuroraJones)

*Levi x Reader*

To think that kids looked up to them, sure they went outside the walls, they killed monsters and had great adventures … but they also saw death on a daily basis, they would watch their friends get murdered, the bodies stack-up every time they engage a titan in battle.

To think that kids aspire to be them.

You had joined the Scouts not long before your 20th birthday, you possessed natural survival skills and a quick thinking that had saved your life many times –and not just from titans-, having travelled outside the walls multiple times and having a fairly large kill count after your first 2 years, and soon you were recommended to Captain Levi, one of the best Captains that had ever lived.

You had recently gotten a message from Levi telling you that he wanted to speak to you about your request to join his team.

And that was where you were now, awkwardly sitting on the floor outside his office waiting for him to get back from his meeting with Commander Smith, you started idly playing with your (h/l) (h/c) hair, messing it up just to put it back in place again. Levi was suddenly standing in front of you, looking down at you with the most serious face you have ever seen

"You must be (f/n) (l/n)" his voice was quite deep and had almost no emotion in it at all, you stood brushing yourself off and gave him a small smile

"Yup that's me, uh, you wanted to see me" you had a great amount of respect for this man, not just because he was your superior, but you had heard so much about him from his team mates, 'willing to defend anyone' they said.

"Come in, just don't touch anything" as the room came into full view you saw that it was completely organised, his books were in alphabetical order, work sheets were separated into specific piles, everything has a place and there was not a single speck of dust on anything. You expected him to go and sit behind his deck however he stood in the centre of the room, you went and stood in front of him. "your file says that you have fast reflexes and can read a situation quickly" you nodded. His hand suddenly reached forward and tried to whack you in the head, your own hand shot up and grabbed his wrist stopping him half way through his attack

"Not bad"

"Thank you" his face that showed the tiniest bit of emotion for a split second went neutral again, he started throwing many punches and kicks in your direction, despite how quick he was you still managed to block everything, until he kicked your feet out from under you causing you to flop to the ground, he was then straddling your hips with a blade to your throat

"Very well done (l/n)" he got up and pulled you to your feet "I accept your admission into my squad, we will be setting out tomorrow for a small estate in a remote area, I expect to see you early"

You were roused from your memories when the people around you started moving forward, you took your place beside Levi as all the horses moved at a full gallop out the gates and into titan territory.

You left daydream land and focused on the world around you, out here if you let your guard down for even a second, your entire squad could die.

"10 meter titan approaching from the rear" Eren yelled, you turned, it was gaining on you

"Captain, it will be on us in seconds" you loaded the flare gun with a red shot and aimed it skyward, you didn't get the chance to fire it before you felt a pressure around your body you fired before grabbing a hidden dagger and chopping at its fingers, now that the titan had gotten a hold of you it started to slow down, you tried to cut away its fingers but they were regenerating faster than you could chop them off, it brought you to it mouth, before it chomped on you its grip tightened crushing your leg between its thumb and fore-finger, its grip loosened immediately after, letting your body fall from its hand.

As you were falling you braced yourself for the pain that would come when you hit the ground, however the expected pain never came instead your waist was encircled by an arm

"who?" you looked up to see Levi his face covered in blood that had already began to evaporate, when he landed back on the ground everyone pulled the horses in

"Are you ok (f/n)?" Mikasa asked

"Yeah" you lied, the pain in your leg was hardly bearable

"Can you walk?" the voice behind you gave you a small fright, it seemed you were still leaning on Levi's chest for support, you nodded and pushed off his chest and attempted to take a few steps, your leg gave out as soon as pressure was placed on it, Levi's arms went straight under yours

"Okay brat your riding with me … Armin take her horse, keep her with us" Levi called his horse to his side and helped you up onto it before mounting himself.

The rest of the trip went as planned and your group encountered no more titans, it was only on your way back that your group was ambushed by multiple titans

"(f/n) take the reins and keep riding" Levi pasted you the reins to his horse then used his 3DM gear to launch towards one of the titans.

You never followed orders, especially not ones like that, you were not putting your own life above those of your comrades.

Even though your leg was injured you could still use your gear you just couldn't land on anything. When you arrived back at the battle nearly all the titans were dead, as usual Levi was taking out the last one, as he made the large cut through the nape another titan jumped out of nowhere and leapt for him, you immediately rushed at Levi, you managed to knock him out of the way but the price was the right side of your stomach.

Its teeth clenched around you tearing away the skin and flesh, it didn't bite to far before someone cut out the nape of the neck and your body was falling, whether you hit the ground or not, you didn't know, for your sight and senses were engulfed by darkness.

"It's lucky you got her to us, any later and she would have died" it was a voice that you didn't recognise but you guessed it was a doctor

"But she will live?" Levi's voice sounded in your ears

"Yes, the only thing that will be left of that wound will be the scar"

Darkness

When your consciousness returned, you didn't have the strength to open your eyes but you could feel and small pressure on your hand, a voice could be heard also, the owner of this voice was none other than your Captain.

"You stupid brat why did you have to jump in the way? You should have just have let me die" you wanted yell at him tell him he was a dumbass and slap him over the head, but you were too sore.

"Why do you have to do these things? Make me feel emotions that I don't understand? … you and your stupid attitude, stupid walk, stupid talk", this caught you off guard, 'what was he saying'. "Out of all the people that I could have felt for I chose you.

The reckless, brave, irresponsible and protective one" the pressure on your hand tightened slightly and you felt something warm on your forehead,

"I love you, you overprotective brat" the pressure on you hand left your hand

"I love you too" now having the strength you opened your eyes slightly to see Levi standing over you, his eyes wide you rolled over, your back facing him and started giggling

"We will be talking about your reckless actions once you recover" his normal monotone voice had returned with a slight edge to it 'someones irritated'

"To late, I heard every word" and small smile graced your lips and you rolled back around to find him up in your face, you leant forward and pecked him on the lips, this relationship is going to be … interesting.


	8. An Old Friend

An Old Friend

(*Request – Sousie*)

When one is born into the world a monster, on learns how to defend themselves from anything and everything, because death is lurking behind every corner.

You had been born a ghoul, so you were naturally an outsider everywhere you went, but you were also a SS rated ghoul, not because you yourself had killed anyone but because both your parents were considered 2 of the most dangerous ghoul in the 20th and 13th wards, they had killed hundreds of people, and not for food as you would think, just because they liked it.

They started killing because they found out that you had feelings for someone and he was human, so they killed him, when they tasted his blood they went mad and continued to kill until they were both caught and killed 4 years ago leaving you to defend yourself in a world that despised you for merely existing.

Today a rare thing was accruing, snow was falling lightly around you, covering everything in a small layer of frost and snow.

You had been aimlessly wandering the alleys of the 20th ward for about 3 days now, not killing or attacking anyone just watching them go about their daily lives, you made sure that you stayed out of sight as you watched them enviously.

Today you had wandered deep into the alleys of the 20th ward, not paying attention to anything, suddenly men from the buildings all around you jumped down and surrounded you,

"I knew the peaceful moment wouldn't last long" you whispered to yourself, you bowed your head covering your face with your (h/l) black hair, you reached down and removed your crescent moon mask from your belt and placed over the right side of your face covering one eye and an ugly scar.

"Eclipse, we will give you one chance to stand down and come peacefully", you said nothing … just stood there and looked around at the men and women gathered "eclipse …" you again said nothing, but you did slowly release your Kagune, which looked like 7 blood red tails coming out of your lower back.

"ENGAGE" they all jumped at you in time, you swiftly and gracefully moved out of the way of all their attacks, when one came back for a second try you grabbed his Quinque pulling him closer, you head-butted him and broke his weapon and nose.

The battle continued, you had destroyed 3 quinques and knocked 4 men out before another joined the battle, you recognised him immediately, he was the 'White Reaper', the man known to all ghouls as the man that took on the owl and almost won, but you remembered him as the man that killed your parents, then disobeyed his orders and let you go.

The small window of shock allowed all the other agents to regain their composer and surround you again, you snapped back to reality when two charged at you from behind, grabbed your arms and pinned them behind your back, you used your Kagune to swat them away, the battle continued and you parried all their attacks, broke their Quinques and knocked them unconscious, soon the only one left standing was the White Reaper.

"So 'Reaper' … what now?" you asked walking to one of his comrades, you had accidentally taken a bite out of his stomach when he leapt at you and was now bleeding all over the ground.

You bond his wound and looked back at the reaper, it was then that you realised just how handsome he was, hair as white as the snow that fell around you, tall and broad, you couldn't see his eyes as they were hidden behind his glasses.

"Why not let him die?" he looked at the man you had just patched up

"What?"

"Why help him? you could have just let him die and made your life so much easier" he put his suitcase (Quinque) down and walked towards you, you also put your Kagune away, still intimidated you back away.

"Because … I'm not my mother, or father" your back suddenly hit the wall and he leapt at you, pinning your arms either side of your body, his face however kept the same serious expression on the entire time, he moved his face slightly closer, you looked away your mask loosened slightly.

He released your arms and moved his hands to take your mask off, you grabbed his wrists and pushed them away slightly

"What are you hiding behind this mask?" he cocked his head looking into your now passive (e/c) eyes.

"Nothing" you said looking back at him,

"So let me remove it" your grip loosened for a second but then tightened when his hands moved again

"Why do you care!?" you don't know what was happening to you, how is it this man could just walk up to you and break through the wall you had put around your heart and mind … How?

He didn't answer just moved his body closer, pinning yours to the wall, there was no way to escape now, you released his hand and placed them on his chest keeping some distance between you.

Before you realised what he had done your mask was gone and the scar that was running from under you right eye you the tip of your chin was completely visible to him, you pushed his away completely, your eyes turning from their natural (e/c) to ghoul.

You tried to reconstruct the wall around your emotions, but found that you couldn't as long as he was looking at you, so you turned and faced the wall 'this is nothing more than another man that wants to destroy simply beca-' your thoughts were cut off when you were suddenly being embraced from behind,

"hello (y/n)" you turned, the man had his chin resting on your shoulder, there was a slight difference in his face as his was showing a small amount to emotion and he had removed his glasses … your eyes widened

"Kishou Arima!?" you turned and grasped either side of his face and looked into his cloudy grey eyes.

This is your only childhood friend, someone who looked at you knew you were a ghoul and didn't care, you thought your parents had killed him when they found out that you and him were … close. "They killed you!" you pulled him into a tight hug, which he returned immediately

"No they didn't, some of the CCG's found and saved me before they did too much damage" you pulled away and look at him again, you looked down at his neck and you could see a scar that disappeared into his shirt.

Not thinking you reached up and pulled the neck of his shirt down showing a multiple bite marks that covered his neck shoulder and collar bone.

"this happened because of me" you ran your hand over the fading memory, he grabbed your hand and pulled you up into a passionate kiss, your arms flew around his neck pulling as him close as you could, his tongue invaded your mouth not bothering to ask permission.

There was a sudden groan from behind you 'oh yeah' the men and women that you knocked out were all regaining consciousness.

You pulled away and looked into his eyes one more time, before winking and drawing his attention to his injured comrade and when he turned back around you were gone but a note was stuck to the wall where you stood

"You know where I am" he smirked slightly removing the note and seeing to his injured comrades


	9. AN

Hey guys this is a fanfic i posted it on another site but i am posting it here now

i will do any requests that you ask as long as they are not smut and from an anime i know

the animes i watch are

-Tokyo Ghoul

-Black Butler

-RWBY

-Attack On Titan

-Vampire Knight

\- And even thought the anime was very disappointing, Diabolik lovers cause i like the characters

thnks for reading this far and request :)


	10. Fast Thinker

Fast Thinker

(Mercury Black/Huntress Reader)

"Mercury Black vs (y/n) (l/n)" you stood 3 meters apart sizing each other up, looking for weak points.

Mercury Black, he was quite a bit taller then you, and broader, and his fighting style was quick and aggressive, you also knew that he specialized in kicks, he could punch but mainly used his legs, not unlike you. You, yourself had a defensive stance but you were also fast.

After the count-down he leapt straight at you, aiming straight for your head, when his leg was range you kicked it out of the way causing him to fly to the right, leaving him open to a kick to the stomach, for some unknown reason you didn't take the shot.

You just let him fly to the other side of the arena.

He was quick to get back to his feet and launch himself at you again, this time he stopped in front of you and changed his attack from a high blow to a low blow.

Sweeping your feet out from under you, when you hit the ground his boot was about to make contact with your face, but you moved just in time and got to your feet again.

This time you launched at him, the heel of your bladed high-heel almost buried in his chest but he grabbed your leg and tossed you to the side.

The bell suddenly sounded stopping the bout before it could continue.

"ok this concludes this session you two will continue the fight next lesson".

The class packed up and left, you however stayed behind to talk to Glynda about further study that you could do.

When you left and started heading to your next class, you were suddenly pulled out of the corridor into a secluded room and pinned between a tall someone and the door, you started to fight back, kicking and punching, aiming for anywhere that would make him let go of you, he let go of you for a small moment and moved back dodging your kick, it was then that you were able to identify your attacker.

"Mercury?!" your defence lowered and your (e/c) eyes softened slightly "what the hell?"

"You're a faster thinker than I thought" he wiped a bit of blood off his lip from where you had instinctively head-butted him, "but how do you react when I do this".

You didn't even move as he pounced grabbing your shoulders spun you around so your back was to him and pinned you to the door his lips attacking the back of your neck.

You just froze, you didn't encourage him, but you didn't stop him either, you just couldn't do anything.

You knew Mercury a little, you talked to him sometimes in class and yes you had developed small feelings for him.

You thought he was pretty good looking and you liked his attitude a bit (a lot), but you had never been able to get a proper vibe off of him … until now.

You were ripped from your thoughts as he spun you around and looked down into his eyes, he grabbed both your wrists and pinned them above your head you, again, didn't fight him.

A huge smirk was plastered on his face as he moved down to your neck again and started nipping here and there looking for your sweet spot, leaving small blots of blood from his split lip, but he wiped them off with his finger as he moved on. When he did find your sweet spot you let out a little mewl sound, so he bit and sucked that area, you pushed your body against his, whether this was encouragement or pleas to stop you didn't know.

"Who would have thought that you were submissive" you just turned your head and whimpered quietly behind your (h/c) hair.

He placed his fore-finger under your chin and made you look into his grey eyes "your kinda cute" he dipped down and placed his lips over yours softly.

It started softly but quickly turned passionate as he released your arms and wrapped them around your hips, with your arms now free you snaked them around his neck, pulling him even closer to you.

His blood coated tongue invaded your mouth, not bothering to ask permission, the taste of his coppery blood coated your tongue. You Sembalance suddenly kicked in, when the blood of an enemy or alley got into your mouth you saw a small glimpse of their memories, and your strength was increased, you pushed him away as your head was temporally flooded with fragments of his memories.

"Your Sembalance is a strange one, is this why your family is known as the Vampires of Vale" after your mind had returned you looked over at Mercury whose lip had ceased bleeding and he was smirking.

You didn't answer his question instead just looked up at him with half dazed eyes, once again he came close his lips crashed down on yours roughly pushing you back into the door, you were still in shock from your 'memory flood' but it quickly wore off and you kissed back jumping and wrapping your legs around his lean waist, suddenly there was a loud banging coming from the door of which you leaned on

"MERCURY! STOP SNOGGING YOUR NEW GIRLFRIEND AND GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE YOUR LATE FOR CLASS" Emeralds voice sounded through the door, you lit up red straight away 'were we really being that loud?' he backed away enough for you to move turn around and open the door.

You started bolting as soon as the door was open, however you didn't get far as Mercury grabbed your wrist and pulled you to his chest

"where are you going our class it this way" ' _oh yeah I have class with him now … crap_ ' he pulled you along to your next class and leant in for a small peck on the lips before you walked in hand-in-hand.


	11. An 2

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"hey guys i had a friend told me that i should start doing your otps br /so if you have a ship (BASSY X GRELL) or anything then i will do any request that you have for your otps or just ships in general. warning there will be NO SMUT and it will be written in 3rd person from character pov/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Thanks for reading these little drabbles and waiting for your requests br /leave a kudos if you enjoyed :)/p 


	12. Remove That Tongue

Remove That Tongue

(Levi x Scout Reader)

You and Levi … your relationship was a strange one.

Firstly, you weren't actually a couple, you wanted to be, plenty of people thought you two would be cute, but you weren't together, together.

Secondly, you were **SO** different, you were a talkative crazy woman, whereas he is a calm and silent person and only voices his opinion when he is annoyed or it was a fact.

Lastly, you rarely spent time alone together and whenever you did, you would talk his ear off and he would give you short and simple answers.

Today Levi's squad (Your in it naturally) had travelled outside the wall to see if there were any titans aimlessly hammering on the wall.

You and Levi had pulled your horses away from the rest of the group and were making sure the rear was safe.

At this moment you were quite happily babbling to Levi about anything that wondered into your mind,

"You know Captain I think you should smile more … I am confident that would the new recruits wouldn't be so scared of you, and your relationships with your work mates would improve immensely"

"Really?" he answered shortly

" **AND** add some emotion to your voice, that same monotone voice can get annoying sometimes, not to me, of course, but some others say that its either scary or boring"

"Is that right?" he sat there and listened to you drawn on and on and on, giving small answers and had the same dead panned face he always had, you didn't even know if he was actually listening to you or whether he was just answering because it would be rude not to.

About 10 minutes later you looked over at him, stopping mid-sentence

"Captain? Are you **smiling**?" you were genuinely shocked, his eyes were soft and looking happily into the distance and the corners of his lips were pulled up slightly, only slightly but it was a smile … from LEVI.

His infamous dead panned face returned and he coughed

"No" it was a simple answer like every other answer he had given you, but this time there was a slight crack in his voice at the start, and was he … blushing?

"Liar" you pulled your horse so close to his that your legs were touching "come on Captain, spill the beans what made you all … happy?" you kept hounding him for answers for about 4 minutes before he suddenly leapt off his horse and tackled you to the ground.

Your hands were pinned either side of your head, Levi on top of you straddling your hips and his face inches from yours.

A blush quickly spread across your face, and you started to struggle

"One day, Cadet, one day" you don't know whether you were scared or … eager to have him finish that sentence

"One-day w-what?" he inched closer to you, eyes hardening

"One day I'm going to remove that tongue of yours" a small smirk covered his usually emotionless face.

You could see that he was being serious, and that you had obviously annoyed him with your constant nagging, but the sarcastic, bitchy and challenging part of your brain burst to life when those words left his lips

"Well first Captian" your shifted under him and inched a little closer to him "you're going to have to catch it"

"Is that a challenge (y/n)?" you were slightly taken aback as he used your name

"Yes it is Levi". Your lips clashed together he released your hands and tangled them in your hair, your own hand snaked around his neck and pulled him even closer.

His tongue suddenly forced its way into your mouth, you submitted and allowed his tongue to explore every crevice.

His hands started to move touching all around your body, his touch igniting sparks of warmth that travelled all over, suddenly his tongue retracted pulling your own tongue into his mouth.

He tasted like … black tea … tasted like …. Levi.

You relished in his taste, however it was cut short as he bit down on your tongue pulled a blade from his leg and held it to the bottom of your tongue, he didn't notice your own dagger that you now held to his throat.

He released your tongue and gave you a small smirk before dropping his blade and resuming the kiss, you didn't get to enjoy this one as much, cause Eren decided to come around the corner

"Ok you two get a room before some random titan get jealous and bites both your head off" _oh yeah we're meant to be patrolling_ , Levi pulled away a small string of saliva still connecting your lips.

You both turned to Eren and silently glared at him, daring him without words to tell someone what he just saw.

Levi stood up pulling you with him, he clicked his tongue in annoyance and dusting himself off.

After you had remounted and riding back to the rest of the group Levi pulled his horse next to yours and whispered

"This is not over … I want a rematch, and this time there will be no disruptions"

"See you tonight Captain" you smirked at him and pecked him on the lips before galloping forward to speak with Eren about Mikasa.

 **A/N:** **hey guys thanks for reading these little things**

 **still open to requests but i will warn you that i might start updating slower cause i just started school again and i can see the mountain of homework that is going to get dumped on me.**  
 **so if i don't update in a while i haven't forgotten you, just busy**  
 **LOVE YOU ALL AND THANKS FOR READING**


	13. Ninja

Ninja

(Lie Ren x Huntress!Reader)

The Vytal tournament, your team had been waiting ages to be able to compete in this contest.

This is where team ALAN (Your team) would prove that they were able to kick everyone's asses. You were going to be facing team JNPR, you were currently researching them so that you knew how they thought and how they fought, and at the bottom your neat handwriting is there giving yourself reminders

1\. 1. Jaune Arc. Wields a sword and shield and will often use them to boost his team mates into the air, they don't transform and they are simple enough. Even though his transcripts say he is an amazing fighter but the skills he has shown in the field are lacking, although he has shown to be a quick reader of situations and a fast learner. Semblance: Unknown … _easy target (Team mates name) can take him easy_

2\. Valkyrie. Wields a giant hammer that is basically as big as she is, that also folds back into a grenade launcher she has the most power out of every one in the group. She's a glass cannon, good at taking down one target at a time with big hits, but when being attacked by more than 1 she struggles to fight them, that is why she and her team mate Lie Ren rarely leave each-others side, if we break them apart she will be far easier to take down. Semblance: Electricity to muscles … _we should be good as long as she doesn't get us on our own and we keep her away from the rest of her comrades so that they can't protect her, also (Team mates name) can't got against her because his/her weapon only works but zapping them_

3\. 3. Pyrrha Nikos. Shield and sword, sword folds back into a gun and forward into a spear, she is quite skilled in every area of combat. She is the world renowned fighter, and she lives up to the name, she can fight just one person or a large group of people and still come out victorious, her Semblance does help her in this, but she is also just skilled in general. She is a fast thinker and will jump in front of any of her allies to keep them out of harms way even if it means that she will get hurt or even killed. Semblance: Polarity … _she will be the hardest to take down, I think that we should focus on taking her first or last that gives us the chance to overwhelm her._

4\. 4. Lie Ren. 2 daggers, the blade folds down and exposes a gun that can shot multiple shots at the same time. He is a master at close up attacks and is usually a defensive fighter to begin with, until he learns more about your style of fighting before he moves on the aggressive and really starts to fight back. He is a quiet and reserved member of the team and more often than not prefers to work alone or with his good friend/girlfriend? Nora Valkyrie … _it would be best if I were to fight him cause I would be able to read him the best while the rest of my team handled the other, but I would also have to make sure that Nora doesn't come, I'm fast but im not that fast_

After you finished up the profiles you read over them one last time, editing small bits and pieces before finally going to bed, resting up for tomorrow.

You stood in a line, eyeing the other team, looking them up and down, looking for weaknesses or soft spots that they might have.

Your gaze finally landed on Lie Ren, your breathe was taken away … he was **HOT** , like **REALLY** hot.

He was taller then you were expecting, and broader.

His messy black hair, with a single bright pink stripe that stood out, as it sat on the top of his head.

And his weapons (His actual weapons, just in case someone's head went to the gutter), they were very impressive, you were a bit envious, of course your weapon/s were awesome, you just felt that his were better for some reason. The sudden voice of the commentators pulled you from your thoughts

"One of the contesters we have today has a Semblance that is endangering to a human life, so ask that contender not to use their Semblance and if they do then their team will be disqualified from the competition and will face harsh consequences from the government" this message made some in the crowd gasp and others feel uneasy, you could feel it.

He was talking about your Semblance, you could feel the emotions of all the people around you, not that deadly right, the deadly part of your Semblance, you could pull the emotions from the people around you and hurl them in balls of energy at the enemy, in small amounts it does nothing to the target your drawing from, but if you pull to much from them you rip their soul from their body and it is crushed.

This is what made you VERY dangerous.

"The bout will begin in 10 seconds" the robotic voice started count down, you pulled your (Weapon of choice) from your back/thighs/belt/etc and looked at Lie Ren. You had decided that he would be your main target.

"0" everyone leapt forward, you shot at Ren's (cause it feels wrong writing Lie Ren all the time) feet, forcing him to move to the left, away from the rest of his group.

When he was far enough away that you could attack him without worry, you leapt at him and swung at his head.

He blocked, parried and jumped out of the way of all your attacks, and he was fast.

After a while he started to actually fight back and you found that he was a very unpredictably fighter and it was hard to keep up with his constant movements.

A loud sound echoed through the stadium, signalling that someone had been eliminated from the match, you glanced up briefly to see that **2** of your teammates had already been eliminated, and they were the two that were going to be taking Pyrrha, _Crap_ , your moment of distraction gave his a second to push both your (close you weapon) out of the way and put his own to your throat.

You were completely at his mercy, another bang echoed, you both looked up and Jaune had been knocked out, you used these precious seconds to break away from his grip and run back to the rest of your group.

You arrived just in time to see your last team mate get knocked, Out of the Park, by Nora, she looked very tired.

Since Jaune was eliminated earlier, that left you with Nora, who looked one hit away from lights out, Pyrrha who was nowhere to be seen at the moment and Ren who you believed was still chasing after you. you were good but not that good.

As it turns out, you aren't that good, you managed to knock Nora unconscious, not just away, **completely unconscious** , then you managed to last a while longer when you were facing Ren, his movements graceful and fluent, but then Pyrrha came and everything went downhill from there.

At the moment you were at Beacon Academy, sitting in a small grass patch that was secluded from the rest of the campus, no one could see you, for the rose bushes around you blocked you from any passer-by's sight.

The rest of the team had been furious with you for not being able to take down JNPR and blamed everything on you, even though they were the ones that got knocked out and couldn't walk straight for 2 days.

They hurled all sorts of insults at you and since you were never one for insults you punched one square in the face before storming from the room, and that's how you got here on this nice (season) day.

You had your earphones on full blast playing (Fav/Song) and your eyes closed as you lost yourself in the music, so you didn't hear the light footsteps as they approached your relaxing body, as a hand was placed on your shoulder you jumped your forehead whacking into their own accidentally

"Oh my god, I am soooo sorry" you looked up and a bright blush covered your face, it was Lie Ren

"No problem, I shouldn't have startled you" his voice was smooth, like silk, you could listen to that voice for hours on end, you sat up turning your music down and shuffling around so you faced him as he took a seat beside you, for a short while neither of you said anything.

He was the one that broke the ice

"You have a very unique fighting style", you turned to him, he wasn't actually looking at you, but had his face hidden behind his beautiful hair.

"Thanks my (Mother/father) started training me when I was young I don't really know how to do anything but fight, I guess I was born to do it".

Silence.

You were getting a strange vibe off the man that sat next to you, not one that made you feel uncomfortable, but not one that was the same as every other person in this place

"Your fighting style is also quite different to the ones I have seen before" he turned to you now.

Your eyes got lost in his brilliant fuchsia ones, so you don't actually know if he answered you or not, the only reason the trace was broken is because he looked away, causing you to blush furiously.

You yourself looked away and fidgeted with your hands in your lap until you suddenly felt his hand grab your chin gently making you look at him, it was a small gesture, his touch sparked a warmth that spread all over your skin, he then laid a small kiss one your fore head before standing, pulling you with him,

"Come on, I want you to meet the rest of my team" the relationships that evolved from that one meeting was a strange one, but one you cherished to no end

THE END


	14. Perfection (old friend part 2)

Perfection

(Request: Sue)

(Arima x Ghoul!Reader)

It was the same alley way that you had your little 'reunion'.

The same sort of weather, the same eerie feeling. However, this time you stood there knowing there was a CCG agent behind you, but you didn't fear this one.

He was so different to all the other agents that you had met before… He held a small amount of respect for every ghoul he killed, which was not a trait that many possessed.

You turned and saw a head of white, the same as the snow that fell around you.

His tall frame towered over yours and he pulled you into a warm embrace. His scent was overpowering; He smelt like … tea, green tea.

Nothing could be better than this, being held in the arms of the one that you had thought was lost. This was perfection on this tainted earth.

Tears started to fall and drop onto his shirt.

He pulled away slightly allowing him to look you in the eyes.

"W-why was I born l-like this?" Your lip shook as you spoke, causing you to stutter slightly. His hands cupped your face, wiping away your tears with his thumbs.

"There is no other way I would have it." He gave you a rare, stunning smile and pulled you into a soft kiss.

At first it was a tender kiss, slow and gentle, but passion quickly arose between the two of you.

His tongue slid between your lips, not bothering to ask permission.

But it was not like he would have been denied anyway. Your fingers tangled themselves within his beautiful white locks and his hands rested on your waist, pulling you closer and closer to his body.

When you finally broke away for air he pulled you into another comforting embrace.

Your tears had ceased and now you were just thankful that you were in his loving arms.

"What if the Doves find out that you have been helping a SS ghoul? Will they not try and kill you?" You thought out loud. He stiffened. A deafening silence hung between you two. He pulled away and took a step back and you stared into his eyes.

"Tell me, what would happen if they found out?"

Silence again.

"They would undoubtedly try and kill me, strip me of my title and mark me traitor to the CCG… But you have to understand that I don't care about any of that." He reached for you and held both your shoulders, gazing into your very soul.

"All I want to do is be with you, even if it means leaving the CCG forever". Your tears ran again and he placed his hands on your cheeks the same way he did before, this time his thumb lingered on the scar that ran halfway across your face.

"You never did tell me how you ended up getting this." He murmured loud enough for you to hear, gently brushing the gauge of your delicate skin.

"Just a scrap with another Ghoul, he came up behind me and managed to land a hit… its okay. He's dead… _really_ dead." You looked away into the cold alley.

You became lost in thought, anything could happen if he stayed with you, you could live a happy life away from the CCG's, or they would discover you and kill you both.

You were ripped from your thoughts when Arima pulled you into a passionate kiss, you kissed him back immediately wrapping your arms around him.

He was the light in your dark world

He was the perfection in your shitty little life.

 **END**

 **EDITED BY ELIZA (my bestie) WHO IS THE BESTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 **A/N: k guys i know that i havent updated in a while and for that im sorry i have 0 excuses and i hope you can forgive me**

 **i will be updating heaps again and i hope you enjoy these silly little drabbles**


	15. An 3

ok guys (*serious face*)  
i'm going to have to put these things on hold for a while for a few reasons  
1\. I have exams coming up and need my free time to study  
2\. massive case of writers block (still ... yes still)  
3\. I have been really emotional lately and don't want that to reflect in my writing

so I can't take requests for a while but if you have requested before this I will try and get yours done so your not left hanging 3

so I have a  
William x reader (ready to post this afternoon)  
Armin x reader (I'm doing at the moment)  
jaune x reader (next)  
and lasty Eren x reader (after)

those ones will take a while but until those are done requests are closed ... soooooooooooooooo if you have a request write it down and comment later if you want :)

love you all and see you later


	16. The Truth

The Truth

(William T. Spears x Reader)

(Requested: Tauriyel)

"Do this, do that … do you want me to go and catch a demon while I'm at it? Ass-hat" mumbling to yourself as you jumped over many buildings, on your way to collect a soul had had suddenly been added to death's list, and even though you had been in the middle of a mountain of paper work, Mr. William T. Spears had decided to send you out to collect the soul, which meant that you will be working over-time … again.

Why did that stupid bossy Reaper have to be so bloody handsome when he was barking orders? Why did you have to be infatuated with an up-tight, organised freak that will never feel the same way about you? WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HIM?

When you arrived at your destination you found absolutely nothing, no body, no blood, no soul, no nothing.

"Well that was a great bloody waste of time" you clicked your tongue in annoyance and turned to leave, however before you could take even a step two arms wrapped around you from behind pulling you into the darkness. You had dropped your weapon in the moment of fright, punching and kicking you tried to get away, but to no anvil whoever this was is clearly much stronger then you are

"Let me go you bastard" your attacker punched you in the stomach successfully winding you

"I have been watching you (y/n)" you had gone limp in his arms trying to regain your lost breath. "I've followed you on all your missions, watched your (h/c) hair flow in the wind as you collected the soul of some poor man, I envy the dead, you touch them handle their soul, what I wouldn't do to have that"

Your attacker continued to ramble on. When you caught your breath again you continued to struggle. After about 2 minutes of worthless squirming a stern voice rang out through the alley

"Let her go if you know what'd good for you, demon" you attackers large frame blocked you from seeing your saviour but you would recognise that voice anywhere

"William?" everything happened quicker than your dulled senses could comprehend them and slipped into an unconscious state

You opened your eyes to see a tall figure standing over you pulling you into his arms, you were still too tired to speak or move, but you could see and hear everything

"Damn it (y/n) going and getting yourself into trouble" he pulled you slightly closer to his chest and you could hear his quickened heart beat "Why must you torture me like this?"

He kept walking until you came to a small but humble house _so this is where he goes after 'work'_

He carried you inside and laid you on the bed, pulling a blanket over your small form and took a seat next to you

"You know the first time I saw you I thought you were the most beautiful Reaper I had ever seen … it made me think, what made you commit suicide in the human life? What could have been so horrible You didn't know whether or not you wanted him to know about your past … sure it would show him the reason behind you being to stand-of-ish and grumpy now, but then he would know what you did. "what happened to you … I'm sorry" his warm hand lightly skimmed over his throat, your breath caught in your throat "stabbing yourself in the neck and half hacking your head off …" there was a minute of silence, tears started to well up in your eyes _there is no way that he could forgive something like that_ you thought to yourself.

"I don't actually care. I still love you" You felt his hand retract, heard him stand and walk out of the room, leaving you to your thoughts.

You had fallen asleep after he had left and had the same dream that haunted you every night.

(*Flashback*)

You watched as the corpses of your family your beaten and abused right in front of your very eyes, you watched as they savagely used your dead mothers body, cut your father up and threw his limbs and body into the fire, your twin brother was beat to death with a blunt wooden stick and then had his limbs ripped off in a tug of war contest … and you think that your infant sister died in the worst way, they filled up a bucket of water and drowned her, but they didn't just drown her once, they would bring her to the brink of death, pull her up letting her catch her breath and then throwing her back in the water. That torture lasted for 4 hours and at the end they didn't kill you, oh no that was just the start of your torture. After months of being locked in a cage and used for the men's entertainment you decided, nope that was enough. You managed to get a hold of one of their butcher knifes (Don't ask me how) and slowly but surely started to hack at your head

(*Flashback End*)

You bolted upright tears staining your face, bed drenched with your cold sweat and blood seeping from crescent shapes in your hands.

You were suddenly pulled into a warm embrace, looking over you could see a **very** shirtless William and you had to admit he was pretty sexy

"Hey, whats wrong?" you could feel his chest vibrate as his vocal cords worked, you loved the feeling of being held in his arms, you felt safe like nothing could happen to you as long as you were with the Reaper that held you in his arms. You let your tears fall freely.

William was caught quite off guard by this, you were such a strong person, and to showing such weakness was out of character for you.

"I'm a monster, I couldn't save them, I could have … father had taught me how to defend myself and the family in a situation like that and yet … when those men broke in, I. Did. Nothing. I just froze and didn't fight them, they made me watch as they killed my family and I DID NOTHING TO STOP THEM!" You were shaking very violently. William did nothing but hold you and rub your arms slightly. He said nothing as you cried your eyes out. After your tears had subsided and your body had relaxed again you pulled away from William

"I'm sorry I should not have burdened you with my pain" You stood from the bed and headed straight for the door. Just as it creaked open Williams hand appeared and pushed it shut again, you turned facing him his beautiful green eyes glowing with an emotion that you have never seen in him before, then again you don't see much emotion from him at all, so you would have been surprised anyway. His hands slid up your cheeks and he pulled your face closer, resting his forehead against yours he muttered the words

"Don't leave" you closed the little distance there was between you and placed your lips over his, they were soft and melded into yours perfectly. The kiss was short but full of the silent promise you had just made to each other. Slowly he guided you back to the bed and pulled you into his embrace once again.

"You will never have to feel alone again … I promise"

The next morning when you woke up his strong arms were wrapped around your small frame, you could feel his body keeping you warm and his steady breathing on your neck. You shifted slightly, trying to get out of the bed without waking him, however this just resulting in him pulling you closer. A few minutes pasted before his grip loosened again, but before you could move his usual emotionless voice sounded from behind you

"I hope you realise that you are never going on a mission alone ever again …". You remained silent, he shifted his head. You could feel his breath on you neck "and you still have all that paper work too do"

Your eyes widened and your groaned

"noooooooooo, don't make me do all th-" you turned to keep complaining but his lips captured yours in a passionate kiss, his tongue gliding over your lips.

You could get used to waking up like this every morning.


	17. Protective

Protective

(Requested: FlyingPanda)

Eren x Scout!Reader

You had been in a relationship with Eren for about a month now, he was cute and often very sweet. He had shown you a whole new world ( **not in that way** ), you had made new friends that would last you a lifetime and made memories that will always be with you and shared a meaningful relationship with someone. You were so thankful for having someone like him in your life.

Today was an average day in the life of a scout, you woke up, trained, had lunch and trained again. Then that afternoon in the mess hall you were sitting at your table per usual with all your friends, Eren (not really a friend), Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha and the rest of the crew. You were sitting there listening to them babble on about this and that, not really listening to the conversation.

Eren excused himself because he had to go and talk to Levi about something. When he left everyone fell silent and looked at you funny, a few opened their mouths as if wanting to say something, but changed their minds and closed their mouths … a bit like fish. Sasha was the first one to say anything.

"Soooooooooooooooooooooooo, how are things going with you and Eren?" She scooted over so that she could rest her head on your shoulder, looking up at you with the biggest puppy eyes ever. If you had to pick a favourite, other than Eren of course, it would have to be Sasha, you loved her attitude and how she was always willing to say what was on her mind. Never holding anything back Sasha was the free spirit of the group that would never dull.

"Yeah, it's good … Why?~" She opened her mouth to speak but before any words came out, Jean grabbed your hand and pulled you to your feet.

"Can we talk alone … please?" He asked with a small blush dusting his cheeks.

"Sure" You looked down at Sasha apologetically, got to your feet and walked out into the hall, with Jean following behind closely

"What do you need J-" You were cut off suddenly when his lips clashed with yours, you tried to push him away, after a few seconds of struggling you managed to slap him across the face **really** hard

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK JEAN!?" you screamed at the top of your lungs. You knew that he was jealous of Eren, but he took this way too far. Before you could say anything else Jean was on his knees with his forehead on the ground clutching his stomach. 2 warm arms captured you in a possessive embrace.

"Stay the fuck away from my girl Jean, if you know what's good for you" Eren's voice rang out from behind you, only this didn't sound like the boy that you knew and loved, he sounded more … dangerous. He released you from his embrace only to grab your hand and start dragging you down that hall towards his room. You were internally freaking out _how much did he see? What does he think of my know? Will he blame me for this?_ And the most dreaded question ever _Will he still love me?_. When you arrived at the door to his room he threw you in, he followed behind and locked the door. You quickly tried to defend yourself

"Listen Er-" Before you could finish your sentence, Eren's lips clashed violently against yours. This wasn't like all the other kiss's he had given you in the past, they were all gentle and sweet, this one was full of passion and lust. After a few seconds, he detached his lips from your only to move down to your neck. You were left completely at his mercy as he made many dark hickeys all over your neck. When his work was done he pulled back and looked you into the eye, these are the eyes of a VERY protective man.

"I want everyone to see these marks … for every man to know that you are mine and mine alone" He looked so so serious, it was hard to believe that this was the boy that you fell deeply in love with a few months ago. you were powerless under his gaze, your voice really wasn't working for you, the only thing that came out was a small whimper.

"Y-yes Eren" His gaze softened and he captured you in a warm, gentle embrace.

"Sorry if I scared you … I just hate the thought of someone else touching you or having you. Please promise me that you will look at me and only me and that … no matter what you will never leave me"

"I Promise Eren" you stayed in his embrace for the rest of the night and you talked about how you would kick Jean's ass tomorrow.


	18. Danger

Danger

(Requested: Arvndelles)

Ghoul!Kaneki x Human!Reader

No person, no matter how strong or how brave should go out at night. For we live in a world where humans were hunted and devoured by the beings that are known to us as ghouls. Every night … someone goes missing and their corpses are rarely found. Everyone knows that the night is extra dangerous, there is no one around to hear your screams, no one to help you, but what scared you the most is they may never find your body or discover what happened to you, you'll just fade into a distant memory. **That** is was scared you that most.

You were heading over to a friend's house, the sun was just starting to set and you were sure that you could make it there before it had fully set. Oh, how wrong you had been. Slowly but surely the darkness engulfed you in its shadowy embrace. You jumped at every sound that echoed from around you, every whisper of the wind, every movement of a bush … everything.

Suddenly you were encased in complete darkness, as the lamps around you lost power and blacked out. You screamed and started to back up, you wanted your back to hit a wall so you could sink down and hug yourself. Well, your back came in contact with something, but it wasn't a wall.

"GET HER NOW!" you felt multiple pairs of hands grab at you from every direction, whether they belonged to ghoul or human, you were unsure. Two of them had grabbed your arms and were holding them behind your back, while another two or three stood in front of you.

"She looks very tasty, I call dips on the breasts and thighs" _so they are ghoul's_ a wave of panic washed over you as you realised that you were going to die "Orrrrrrrrrr, are we going to keep her a while for sport?" You weren't stupid you knew they were either going to rape you, or make you run so they could 'hunt' you down. You were ripped from your thoughts as one grabbed your face and jerked it to the side.

"Well she is pretty enough to keep"

"But I'm hungry NOW!" There was a sudden pain on your shoulder as one of the ghouls behind you ripped the flesh from your bone with a disgusting sound, you tried to scream for help but the other covered your mouth. You felt another pressure right next to the fresh wound, but before the skin tore, the men that held you captive fell to the ground.

"Get away from her" A cold voice rang out. You couldn't see anything, but you swore that you knew that voice. There was a faint red glow coming from your 'saviour', you could see his silhouette, but soon that light was flying all over and the sound of a battle invaded your ears. Warm, thick liquid squirted one your face, the smell of coppery blood, flooded your nose. You couldn't even run, you just sat there and cried as the battle in front of you continued. Minutes past like hours, but the battle finally ended and someone picked you up, you started to struggle, the figured immediately released you, almost dropping you on your ass.

"I'm sorry that you had to hear that, but they had to be dealt with" You heard his voice again but this time it triggered a memory in you

"K-k-" You heard his footsteps as he started to leave. _I-it can't be_ "WAIT KANEKI" The boy halted in his tracks and the lights decided that this would be a good time to illuminate the world around them. And it was indeed Ken Kaneki, the boy you had loved since childhood, only his hair was a snowy white and one of his eyes was that of a ghoul's. You reached forward for him, but that's when you noticed the pain in your arm once again "don't … leave, me" that is all you managed to say before the ever present darkness engulfed you again.

When you came around next you were in a small room, in a somewhat comfortable bed and your wound was bound. Your memory from last night was a bit fuzzy after your first black out, but you still remembered

"Kaneki!" you bolted upright to see the boy sitting at the foot of your bed. His gaze lazily wandered until it landed on your figure.

"Oh, your awake" He stood and grabbed a glass of water from the side table and brought it to your lips "drink you will feel better". After the water had relieved you of your dry throat, you looked at Kaneki, eyes full of curiosity.

"What happened to you Kaneki?" you asked out loud. You saw his whole frame stiffen "I'm sorry I didn't mean"

"I was in an accident, I was attacked by a ghoul and almost died, but doctors took the organs from her and put them in me"

"Her" you couldn't stop yourself, the word just slipped out. Kaneki sat down next to you but avoided contact.

"Rize, I was infatuated with her. We had a lot in common and I thought she was the one for me, but after our first date she … attacked me"

"I'm sorry" You reached out to place a hand on his shoulder but thought better of it and let your arms fall limp.

"I missed you Kaneki" Silent tears fell, you wanted to comfort him, hold him close and make him feel loved, but this was not the same person you had known and loved, and you didn't want to push his barriers. Suddenly you were caught in an embrace, a warm one that was full of comfort.

"It's ok, nothings ever going to happen to you … I will always protect you." You returned his embrace, clinging to him. "I will protect you"

"WHY" you didn't mean to scream but you were terrified, "what makes me so special? Why do I deserve to- to" once again you started to shake violently.

"I will protect you … because I love you, and always have. Even before I turned into a ghoul I loved you with all my heart, and now, I have the power to protect you"

You looked up at him and leaned further into his embrace.

"I love you Kaneki, I don't care if you're a ghoul, I don't care if you have killed people, I don't care about any of that. I. Love. You"

Kaneki released you from his grasp enough to look into your eyes. His gentle eyes, that held an undying amount of love. Slowly his head lowered until his lips gently rested on yours. It only lasted a second but that kiss said everything.


	19. Bear My Burden

Bearing My Burden

(*Kuroto x Zwelit!Reader*)

*Anime: Uragiri wa boku no namae wo shitteiru (or, The Betrayal Knows My Name)*

 _(A/N: Just finished this anime though it was amazing, but it does need a 2_ _nd_ _season … like, now. It's an awesome anime and if you haven't seen it then I recommend it to you. LUKA *fangirls* KUROTO *fangirls more* HOTSUMA, SHUSEI, TSUKUMO *dies from fangirling*. Sorry, now for the story)_

"That IDIOT" you scream in frustration, running through the halls of the Twilight Mansion "Does he really think that I'm going to let him go NOW!?" You ran as fast as humanly possible until you reached the arc that marked the boundary between the Twilight Mansion and the rest of the world. And there he was. Kuroto, who had obviously heard your footsteps, turned to face you.

"I told you not to follow me" He looked calm, but there was something hidden just under the surface, you could see it in his eyes.

"When did I ever listen to you?" You bit back. You stared into his eyes. Over all the years that you had known him, the only thing about him that never changed was his eyes, the same eyes that had seen the death of his partner, the blood of his family and some of the most horrific things in this world, still remained the most calm, concentrated and kind eyes you had ever seen. But even after knowing him for years, you had to look away from his intense gaze after 30 seconds.

After your short staring contest, he let out a small sigh and turned to start walking away again. _No, I refuse to let you leave_. You launched yourself at him, knocking him to the ground. You sat on his stomach with hands either side of his head.

"You don't get it, do you?... I'm not letting you go **alone** " you gave him a small smile. And for the first time in this conversation, he showed an emotion other than boredom, fear? rage?

"No"

"Do you **really** think that I'm going to listen to you n-" He caught you off guard halfway through your rant spinning you over and switching your places on the ground.

"Why do you think I'm leaving!? I don't want to put you in danger, (y/n) if you die because Cadenza, came after me again" He turned his eyes away before finishing his sentence "I will not recover" It finally hit you, he's trying to protect you … he's doing the heroic thing and leaving before you get hurt … how did you not see this? (No really how?). You reached up cupping his face, but he grabbed your hands and placed them back on the ground either side of your body. He leant down and planted a small kiss on your lips, enough to show you his feelings. Then he pulled away stood up and walked away … this time, you let him.

2 weeks later and you hadn't heard even the smallest whisper of Kuroto, he had vanished off the face of the earth. You decided that even if he didn't want you to, you were going to follow him. You decided that even if he would hate you for it, you would protect him. After consulting with Tsukumo, who tried to talk you out of it for about 5minutes before using his 'God's Ears' to get a rough idea of Kuroto's location.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to come with you?" he was walking beside you as you began to leave the Twilight Mansion

"No"

"What about Shusei"

"No"

"Then Sensh-"

"Tsukumo! … I'm sorry but this is something that I need to do alone" He stopped walking and you thought that he was finally going to give up

"(y/n)" you turned to see everyone standing there looking equally worried, well everyone but Luka "Promise you will come back to us … with him" you gave them all a small smile and nodded before finally setting out.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr, where are you, you stubborn bastard?" you sighed in frustration, sitting down on the root of a massive oak tree and started working the tension out of you lower back. A sudden cold and darkness engulfed your body, causing you to bolt straight up. Someone just placed a barrier around, but this barrier was not like the one Shusei you conjure. This had a dark power within it, one that you recognized

"Cadenza" You jumped up as a bolt of dark energy flew into the sky _Kuroto_. You bolted in the direction of the fight, summoning up you (Ranged Weapon of Choice) as you ran. When you broke through the bushes you saw the red headed man holding the one you loved most by the neck lifting him off the ground and levelling his sword. You didn't give him the opportunity to behead him and (fired the bullet/Released the arrow). That got his attention

"Well, well, well … what do we have here?" He dropped Kuroto, his hands flew to his throat as he tried to get oxygen back into his lungs. "Is she yours?" He looked me over and chuckled

"Come on then let's see if I can beat you this time" Your weapon shifted from a (gun/bow) into a (Blade/Spear/Daggers/Whatever) and leapt into a battle. You parried, blocked and attacked your foe, but he was fast and could read a situation quickly, blocking all your attacks and ready to strike back. Pretty soon you ran out of energy and he hit you on the head with a magic bolt, causing blood to flow down your forehead and cover your right eye, blinding you slightly.

"You are powerful I will give you that, but you are nothing without your partner Zwelit!" He walked up to you and picked you up by the hair. Suddenly a blade ran him through from behind.

"Good thing her partner is right here" You used his surprise to your advantage and forced your blade through his chest. He let go of your hair and retreated. Kuroto was then standing beside you offering you a helping hand up.

"I will kick your ass later, but first, help me beat him" he looked just as calm as ever. You took his hand and got to your feet. Then together, this time, you attacked your enemy, striking one after the other if one attack failed the other would be there ready to take another swing. After a few minutes of ruthless attacks Cadenza had no choice but to leap out of the battle and onto a nearby tree

"I will admit Kuroto you have yourself a powerful partner and I would love to keep this little party going but my master calls … But I leave you with this promise, we will meet in battle again" And then he was gone, the dark aura that surrounded you disappearing with him.

It was then you realized you were in the middle of an enchanting forest, the flowers bloomed around you, willow trees reaching for the ground with deep green leaves.

It was a gorgeous.

When you looked over at Kuroto his eyes were also captured by the beauty of the scene as well, until realization swept over his face and he turned to look at you. He started walking towards you and for the first time in your life you couldn't see anything to indicate his mood in his eyes

"Listen Kuroto I understand if yo-" He cut you off as his lips came in contact with your own, unlike your first kiss, this was not gentle. He was kissing you with all his built up emotions, his hands sliding around your waist pulling your body closer to his as you own hands tangled themselves in his auburn hair. When you finally pulled away for air a string of saliva still connected you as he spoke.

"I thought I told you not to follow me" He pulled away, and started walking away _oh no you didn't._ You ran up to him and caught him in a hug from behind

"Please … Kuroto, let me help you … help you bear this burden" You could feel his body stiffen.

"Only if you promise me one thing" he turned and captured you in another rough kiss "You will never look at another man the same way you look at me … and you never let them touch you" he whispered when he broke away

"You idiot … all you had to do was ask" you smiled and this time, he returned it with a stunning one of his own.


	20. Ultimate Flirt

Ultimate Flirt

(Laito Sakamaki x Human!Reader)

"Yui!" Standing in the doorway of your room was a very bruised older sister. You knew that Ayato was the one that left the marks on her white skin, and when you looked at her closer, she looked a lot paler than she did this morning. You gently guided her over to the edge of your bed.

"Sorry to burden you with this _again_ (y/n)" You gave her a small whack on the head

"If you are sorry then you will stop letting Ayato push you around"

"And just how am I meant to do that?"

"Stand up for yourself, stop letting him use you like this, it starting to affect your health" You continued to tend to her new wounds until you got down to her thighs and there were handprints on them. You let out the sigh

"This needs to stop, he's going to end up killing you" you gently spread cream over the injured area's but stopped when she mumbled

"Your one to talk" You moved away from her, glaring

"What's that meant to mean?" She stood and gave you an equally fierce glare

"Don't play the innocent card, I know what's been going on between you and Laito" Your (e/c) eyes widened slightly before returning to their normal size

"There is nothing going on there, we flirt, that's all"

"You can't say that I've seen the looks you give each other, the light touches that go between you AND I recently overheard you 2 having a conversation about 'pro-creating'. You even confessed your love for him to me not a week ago. You shame our family, you are meant to be a believer in god" You took a step back as if she had slapped you across the face.

"So NOW you're trying to play the big sister role, not at all before we came to this place, NOW because I have been a flirt with ONE PERSON are you fucking serious. You have always known I never believed in God, and if the bastard does exist he has done nothing for me, or you for that matter. With my past and what he has done to me emotionally, my life must just be a game to him. If he really did 'love all his creations' what has he ever done for us?" You turned to storm out of the room, stopping at the door

"I thought that you would always be there for me, that you would love me no matter what I believed. You are the sister I never had Yui, and I love you, but you just crossed a line of which there is no return" You turned back to her tears in your eyes, she was sitting back down on the bed, not facing you "goodbye Yui" And you ran

The manor you lived in was huge and unless Yui was a vampire she wouldn't be able to find you. It was a complicated maze of hallways and staircases, this mansion was also the home of 6 vampire brothers Shuu, Reiji, Ayato, Kanato, Laito, and Subaru. They were all very different from each other but were equally sadistic.

Shuu was quiet and didn't hurt you physically, he attacked you emotionally, throwing insults and mean words at you whenever he had the chance. He often referred to you as a hoe and your sister a slut.

Reiji was an intellectual, one of the smartest guys you knew, he did, however, have the bad habit of testing experiments on you and your sister.

Ayato was flat out cruel, more towards Yui, but occasionally to you too. He thought he was everything there was in the world and he was the most important being on the planet.

Kanato is the most childish of the lot, talking to his teddy, obsessing over sweets and so one. But he liked to play mind games with you, making you doubt yourself and ever move you make.

Laito was probably your favourite, he was the flirter, the man that thought he was the ultimate lady killer, and I you were completely honest he wasn't actually that bad a guy, his only downfall was he liked to sexually harass you, never taking it all the way but getting pretty close.

Then there was Subaru, he was the youngest and maybe the least sadistic, you never had much interaction with him, he spent most of his time locked away in his room or sitting quietly in the garden.

You were so lost in thought that you walked straight into one of their backs. This specific brother had red hair, piercing green eyes and the top part of his shirt open. Ayato.

"Go away Ayato, I'm not in the mood today" You turned your back to him and began to walk away until you felt his hand on your wrist pulling you back into his chest.

"Did I give you permission to walk away (y/n)?" He moved your (h/c) hair out of the way to nuzzle your neck "You smell so nice … much sweeter than your sister" You felt his icy breath and the tips of his fangs scrape over your skin.

"No Ayato don't please" You had lost your will to fight and could only beg him to stop, but he didn't, his fangs were about to pierce the skin, when suddenly.

"Ohh~ Ayato, having a snack without me~" Laito was pulling you from his brother's arms and pulling you to his own chest.

"Back off Laito, you know that I have already claimed both of them" Ayato took a step towards you, Laito took a step back, pulling you with him.

"Sorry brother, but I'm her favourite, she even said so~" He nipped you lightly on the ear. That's when it hit you

"You eavesdropped on my conversation with Yui?" You wanted to be really mad, you weren't mad, you were furious "You ASSHOLE, let me go!" You ripped yourself from his grip or more, he let you go, and you ran.

Hours later, after avoiding each of the brothers and your sister, you locked yourself in the piano room, curled up in the corner and continued crying.

 _I am so stupid, of course, no one's going to understand how you feel, or what you believe. Yui hates me now. If Laito overheard that conversation … then what about when I confessed to Yui … did he hear that too?_

You were pulled from your thoughts when the sound of a light melody filled the room. You sat there allowing the soft notes to calm your shaking form. after your shivering had ceased and your breathing had returned to n0rmal, you looked up to see who was sitting in front of the piano and to your surprise it was.  
"Laito?" It was a whisper that was barely audible, but his vampire ears heard it with ease and he turned to look at you,

"Hello little bitch …. How are you feeling now?~" His hands still played the relaxing tune, you got lost in his eyes, the dark emerald colour, swimming with emotions. You couldn't move and inch as he stopped playing on the piano, moved over to you and collected you into his arms, he said nothing as he carried you to the piano and sat you down on his lap. You buried your face in his chest and let silent tears fall down your cheeks. These tears were not for the betrayal you felt today, or the pain the brothers had put you through, these were the tears that fell only when you were alone, tears that contained all the horrid memories of your past and the pain that you never let go of. You shed these tears in front of Laito, and to your surprise, he comforted you by putting a hand on your back and rubbing lightly, while his other hand moved to play another song on the piano. After minutes that felt like hours your last tear fell, lifting yourself from his lap you walked towards the door without only saying a short thanks. A gentle hand on your shoulder stopped you from going further than the door frame.

"Where are you going Little bitch?~" His voice wasn't his normal playful voice, he actually sounded serious. you turned to face him

"What do you want Laito? Make fun of me for my own weakness-" Your sentence was cut off when he gently cupped your cheeks and brought your face close to his. The kiss was short, sweet and gentle. He wiped the fallen tears from your cheeks with his thumbs, rubbing gently at the streaks until they were dry. Your arms hesitantly wrapped around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. When you both pulled away, a smile covered both your faces, his was a bit smugger than yours, you raised your eyebrow in question

"Awwwwwwwwww, I knew you liked me~" He let you go and started jumping up and down on the spot, then pulled you into a rib breaking hug "None of my brothers are ever allowed to touch you again and if they do … I will kill them myself" Although he was speaking in a cheerful tone you hear he was also being very serious. You let out a quiet chuckle

"Then you might have to kill Ayato tomorrow"

"But he had Bitchi-chan … ohhh which reminds me, I haven't spoken to her in a while"

"Oh you really are the ultimate flirt aren't you" You scoffed and looked away, he reached his hand and grabbed your chin making you look at him

"Don't worry Little bitch, my heart will only ever beat for you"

"That's cheap coming from a vampire" You both giggled a little and walked out of the piano room hand in hand to his room. What happened that night is for you to decide ;)

After you and Laito had that bonding moment, you never left each other's side, you went everywhere and did everything together, much to Yui's and Ayato's disgust. But that didn't matter to you anymore, all that mattered and all you could see in this life was

"Laito Sakamaki"


	21. Hammock

Hammock

(Eric x Alan)

 _*A/n this is my first OTP attempt although if you have a request for an OTP . Thanks for all the support and requests*_

One simple warm summers day, just outside the developing city of London, away from the loud horse pulling carts, and loud salespeople, past a few miles of gradually drying grass, you could see 2 figures laying in a hammock. While the light wind made the browning leaves of the tree rustle, the couple lay in each other's arms completely at peace.

Alan who was laying atop his lover was breathing steadily, his eyes fluttered closed as he drifted into the world of dreams and his face softening as his lost consciousness, the pain in his body became none existent as the warmth of his lovers embrace and the steady beating of his heart lulled him to sleep.

Eric, on the other hand, was watching his lover with a steady gaze as he drifted off into the world of innocence, a small smile set itself on Eric's lips. He shifted his weight slightly to free his leg, setting his foot on the ground he began to gently rock the hammock, back and forth.

Even if only for a little while, Eric wanted to free Alan from the unforgiving world they called a home, relieve him of the pain he felt every day because Eric couldn't save him once. Eric still felt guilty, if he had have moved faster that day … been stronger than Alan wouldn't now suffer from the 'Thorns Of Death', they might have been able to do more with their relationship.

But now wasn't the time to be thinking about that, this was a time for him and the man he loved to kick back and relax after a stressful week of soul hunting and the endless mountain of paperwork, that just seemed to stack higher. Continuing the steady rocking Eric bent down slightly and placed a gentle kiss on the top of Alan's head.

"I'm so sorry Alan" He mumbled into his lover's soft, brown hair

"Don't be" Eric stiffened, not sure whether Alan was conscious or mumbling in his sleep "Stop torturing yourself with something that can't change" he shifted and sat up on Eric's waist, "Eric … it wasn't your fault I got infected, the blade pierced through my skin through my own actions" He leant down and placed a small kiss on Eric's forehead, he lingered reaching down for Eric's hand to put it on his stomach, where even through his clothes he could feel the scar where 'her' blade pierced.

Dropping Eric's hand Alan began to pull himself away but before he could put any more than a centimeter between them, 2 strong arms held him in place

"Yes it was your actions, but it was my weakness, you would never have had to take that blow for me if i-" Alan silenced him with a quick kiss. At first, their kisses were gentle and loving, but as time went on their passion built up. Eric's hands wandered over Alan's body pulling him closer, while Alan's hands wrapped themselves around Eric's neck and his hands entangled themselves in Eric's hair. After breaking apart they gazed deep into each other's eyes, staring into the others soul.

Alan seeing the torment that haunted Eric every day of his life, for an action that couldn't be changed.

Eric, on the other hand, seeing the pain and the loss that Alan was trying to hide behind his eyes.

Pulling away and resting his head back on Eric's chest, listening to his quickened heartbeat Alan let out a whisper.

"I will always love you, Eric" he snuggled further into Eric's embrace "All through this life and the next I can promise you that I will love you for all time, even if you can be a bit stupid sometimes" Eric let out a little chuckle at his partner's comment.

They rarely got moments like this.

A time when they could just sit back and comfort each other with their embrace.

They savoured these moments.


	22. AN 4

Hey guys sorry i haven't been updating at the moment, I've been very busy with school and work and haven't really had time to update this.

but i'm back and i am ready to take any requests for any one shots with any of your favourite characters

an updated copy of all the animes i've watched

-Black Butler

-Tokyo Ghoul

-Attack on Titan

-Diabolik Lovers

-Vampire Knight

-Free!

-Uragiri wa boku no namae wo shitteiru (The betrayal knows my name)

-RWBY (Not sure how many people actually count that as anime?)

ANND very soon Arlsan Senki

anyway if you have any requests just leave it in the comments and i will try my best to give you an amazing fanfiction

have a nice, morning/day/afternoon/evening/night or what ever time of day it happens to be when you read this :)


	23. Blood Moon

Blood Moon

(*Sebastian Michaelis x Demon!Reader*)

Strange thoughts were swimming through you head as you walked the empty halls of the Phantomhive manor. Ciel was away on business for the queen and he had taken all the other servants with him, even Tanaka had been dragged along, leaving only you and Sebastian in the manor. If Sebastian was even here. Before long you found yourself in the room that you were very familiar with, Ciel's Study, you and stood by the open window, eyes focused on the huge crimson orb that shone brightly, illuminating the ground with a blood red glow. This was an important moment every Demonic and Angelic being on the planet, a sign that came only once every 1000 years. It was a time when they could take their true form without the fear of humans finding out their secrets, when they could do anything with their magic, no matter how destructive, and leave the world around them unscathed. but this was also an important sign because it told them that it was time they could go home to their families and spend some quality time with them. You were pulled from your thoughts when you felt the presence of another demon behind you.

"Hello ... Sebastian"

"Hello ... (y/n)" He moved to stand beside you and you couldn't help but let your gaze wander over his beautiful form. Much like his human appearance his face was handsome his raven hair long enough to hide the eyes that shone with the same red as the moon suspended in the sky, his clothes however were quite different from the butlers uniform he wore all the time, a pitch black singlet that hung loosely over his body and if it wasn't for the tears all around it, it would hide is sculpted body, his pants, skin tight, went down to his boots which had a heel which made his even taller then he already was. His wings with their beautifully ruffled darkened feathers , stood almost as tall as he did and dragged on the floor behind him. He looked like an Angel to you, you would willingly give your heart over to this man and spend the rest of your immortal life with him. But alas no such fate awaited you for his feelings for you were strictly friendship. It was only then that you noticed you were staring into the depths of his crimson eyes, you could see the torture and torment of his past, but also the kindness that he harboring in his heart, a kindness that he would show one special person in his life. and you envied that bitch whoever she was.

Your true form was what every other demon would think average but male humans fell in love with you at first glance. A gorgous face with very defined cheek bones, your hair was (h/l) (h/c) that sat gracefully on your head, eyes of a rich (e/c), a small frame from which fell an elegant velvet dress, that showed just the right amount of skin, but not to much. Your wings were slightly bigger then yourself with neat black feathers.

You turned your eyes away from him, pulling a lock of hair between your fingers through force of habit and resumed looking at the shining beauty in the sky.

"It's beautiful" You said absentmindedly

"Yes ... it is" You turned back to him, only to see he was staring at you not the natural beauty of the world right in front of him. This caused you to blush slightly and avert your eyes. Another reason this day was so important, it was the day that most supernatural beings decided to ... 'do it'. The thought alone was enough to make you physically shiver. Sebastian saw this and his signature smirk graced his lips. He took the smallest step away from you and held out his hand, smirk still plastered on his lips.

"May i have this dance ... My Lady" When you turned to face him, he had bowed and waited for either a rejection or your warm hand in his. You surprised yourself when you found yourself smirking as well and placing your hand in his. Instantly he pulled you close to his body, you could feel his chiseled chest against yours, his arm wrapped tightly around your waist making sure that there as no escape for you. Not that you wanted to, you were enjoying this ... A LOT. As you continued to dance his hands began to wander up and down your back, or slowly caressing your hand with his thumb. He lent close to you ear letting you rest your head on his shoulder, it was very relaxing as he gently guided you around the room. Round and round the room in measured circles easily falling into step with him. You hesitated slightly on one of your steps, which he noticed and slowed the tempo even further.

"What's wrong?" He asked pulling away enough to see your face.

"Is this real or are you just messing with me, i would know" He kept holding you firmly against his chest as he lent down to whisper in you ear, sweet little nothings. 'Your the only one for me' 'My love for you is stronger then the internal flames of hell' 'You make up my world'. This went on for quiet a while before you had finally had enough, pulling back from him slightly, you removed your hands from his body only to caress his soft cheeks with them. You weren't sure who moved first but, when your lips finally touched it was in a nice, gentle kiss, it was almost innocent. Almost. Gliding your lips over his again and again, hands slowly sliding into his hair, while his wrapped around your waist. It wasn't long before his tongue slide across your bottom lip asking permission, you gladly opened your mouth and allowed him to explore every inch of your wet cavern. You pulled away for air and you gazed upon his beauty, his lust clouded eyes looking at you hungrily. You only got to look for a few seconds as his mouth dove back in to claim yours again. You could feel the smirk on his lips as he pulled you flush against his body once more, his pitch black wings wrapped around you both in a protective cocoon, engulfing you in darkness. Having the heat of his body in front of you and his wings softness behind you you felt completely safe, in his war embrace you allowed all your feelings to flow from your body and into yours. He pulled you up and you wrapped your lips around his lean waist. BANG.

"Sebas-chan!~ What on earth are you doing in those wings of yours~" And of course that would be the voice of Grell Sutcliff. The love sick reaper how was head over heels in love with the demon that you happened to be making out with this very second. You could hear him click his tongue in annoyance and reluctantly pull away from you and pulled his wings away, the crimson light you thought beautiful hours ago invaded your sight. When your eyes had adjusted to the new lighting Sebastian was gone from the room and there was no sign of Grell anywhere either. You stood there dumbfounded for a few minutes before you moved your hand to your mouth. his lips were so ... soft. you allowed you thoughts to wonder. Would he have taken the final step? Did he actually have romantic feelings for you? And the most frequent question, what would have happened if Grell hadn't interrupted?

A few hours later and you still hadn't seen Sebastian anywhere, part of you wanted to see him, talk to him and kiss him again. but the other half was dreading the meeting that was to come, what if he just laughed at you naive feelings? What if he just pushed you away? So caught up in your thoguhtss you didn't even notice Sebastian's presence until you had rammed into him, throwing you off balance. You turned and prepared to catch yourself with your arms, but before your face came within a foot of the ground a pair of warm, strong arms had wrapped around your body and were pulling you back into the very toned chest that you were now being held against. You expected him to let go as soon as you found your footing again, but he continued to hold you close, you tried to move, but to no anvil, he was clearly much stronger then you.

"Now where do you think your going (y/n)?" You didn't have to be looking at his face to know he was smirking, his silky voice had a note of lingering lust within it.

"Oh, i don't know maybe to bed, it's been a pretty long day" Then without even thinking, the words that were meant to stay in your head came spilling out "Would you care to join me?" The worst part was you didn't realize the words left your mouth until he had slung you over his shoulder and headed towards your room. You weren't sure whether to be embarrassed or excited. You were being carried to your room, however ungracefully, by the man that you had admired since the day he spared your life.

The two of you had much fun that night, he ravaged your body, pounding you over and over. You, just laid there and allowed him to do what ever he wished. He was the love of your life you would not deny him.

The next morning you awoke to the blinding light of the red moon, shining through the open window. You groaned and reached forward to close the curtains. it was then that you realized you were being held quite firmly from behind and the arms only tightened and pulled you closer when you suddenly moved. You looked over your shoulder to see Sebastian Michaelis his eyes opened as he had been rudely pulled from his dream. He smirked at you and pulled you to his chest again, holding you there, not giving you any chance to move. At all.

"I love you (y/n)" You were slightly shocked by his words but recovered quickly, pulled yourself up and planted a small kiss on his lips

"I love you too Sebastian" You were suddenly flipped on your back, with Sebastian hovering over you ... again.

There was no way you were getting out of bed anytime soon.

sorry i have taken so long to update i have just been hammered with revision, exams and now all my new classes.

i will try to update once a week with a fanfic, and it will be characters from the animes i watched in order no matter how shit or whatever.

which means next will be ... vampire knight

see you soon lovelies ;)


	24. Damaged

Damaged

(*Zero Kiryuu x Turned!Reader*)

(a/n: warning to all Kaname Kuran lovers. I have made Kaname a complete asshat in this one, not because i don't like him just because he needed to be for reasons, there i warned you)

Pain.

Blood.

White.

Blood.

Red.

Blood.

Black.

The sound of echoing voices around you brought you somewhat to your senses, you didn't have the energy to open your eyes, but your ears worked fine. It took you a few moments to recognize the voices yelling around you.

Kaname Kuran.

Kaien Cross

And

"Z-Zero" You opened your eyes slightly to see the slightly blurry silver haired vampire standing over your limp form. He stared at you for a few moments before leaning down and pulling you into a gentle hug, whispering unrecognized words in your ear. You could remember nothing from the night before only that whatever happened was bad... Really bad and made your body feel like you had jumped off a cliff. Despite the pain in your body you pulled yourself up into a sitting position and gazed around the room at the people gathered.

Kaien Cross, the current Headmaster of the Cross Academy and former Vampire Hunter, was a very soft hearted man that took pride in both his adopted children's successes and faults. He adopted Yuki when she was very young and had lost her memory after her uncle had attacked her father in order to win her mothers love. He also adopted Zero when his parents were killed by a Pure-Blooded vampire that had attacked his family, killing them and leaving him for dead. He even provided you with a roof when you had been tossed out by your parents when you chose Zero for your best-friend.

Zero Kiryuu, the boy that you had known since the earliest memories in your childhood, you had run and played with him everyday and claimed his as your own brother, but as you got older your feelings towards him turned into romantic infatuation, you never told him how you felt because you didn't want to lose a friend. Then close to his 13th birthday his family was attacked by a pure-blooded vampire and he went missing. You were completely heartbroken after hearing no word from him and being told he was dead, you gave up hope and started living a simple life the way your parents had wanted for you. You crossed paths again when you moved to Cross Academy and you literally ran into him in the yard and it didn't take long to pick up where you left off. He was the love of your life, but he would never know that.

Lastly, there was Kaname Kuran, the Pure-Blooded vampire that attended the night class at Cross Academy. He made sure that the rest of the vampires here toed the line, he made sure that none of them feasted on any of the human school and stayed civil with the Guardians of Cross Academy (AKA Yuki and Zero). He was one of the most powerful vampires ever to exist, not only having the ability to change humans into vampires but also controlling the elements around him to protect the ones he held dear.

It was a strange group of people to be gathered in one room.

Firstly, because it was day meaning they had pulled Zero out of class.

Secondly, there were no other figures of authority here, no police or a member of your family.

And Lastly Zero and Kaname were in the same room ... and weren't trying to kill each other. Everybody knows that they **HATE** each other with a passion.

This means something absolutely **catastrophic** must have happened.

"Headmaster, Zero, Kaname... can someone please explain to me, Whats going on? What happened?"

"(y/n)... to save your life... " Zero began, but as you looked in his eyes the words got stuck in his throat and he lowered his head. He reached out and pulled you into a bone crushing hug. It was then Kaname walked forward, pulled Zero from your body and put his one hand on top of yours and the other moved your (h/c) hair out of your eyes, his touch seemed to calm you down.

"(y/n) you were attacked by a group of Level E's yesterday" His voice was gentle and serious at the same time "You were walking back to your dorm when they pounced on you, they did a lot of damage to your body and drained you of most your blood. Zero and I were the first to smell your blood and were there within minutes, but..." He to looked away. It finally hit you. You should have died that last night.

"W-what did you do to save me?" Zero's body seized up and glared at Kaname's back, it was then that Kaien Cross spoke

"Kaname saved you... you were on the brink of death and couldn't hold yourself up, Kaname took action and... changed you to be like him"... Silence. Kaname gently released your hand and move back to stand next to Kaien

There was nothing you could say, you were grateful that Kaname had saved you but... to drain the life from someone else to keep your own.. you were to soft for that. You knew that the vampires on campus had a way to survive, but would you be able to survive the same way. your eyes wondered to the tall silver haired boy that now had his head resting on your lap and your heart started to pound... You knew his hatred for vampires more then anyone else, even better then Yuki. Would he remain by your side now that you had become the monster he hated more then anything? Would he cast you aside and forget you? Would he even look at you anymore? with all these thoughts running through your head, tears began to run from your eyes patting down softly on his hair

"We will leave the two of you alone for a few minutes" Kaien said awkwardly and removed himself and Kaname from the room.

There was silence between you and Zero for a solid 10 minutes. You just sat there embracing each other, you held onto him as if he were your life line, you felt that if you let go you would lose him forever and the world would fall out from under you.

When he pulled away you were scared that he would retreat and run from you, but he surprised you by pulling you into a proper hug, lifting you off the bed and into his arms. To your surprise the pain that had been in your body a few minutes ago was gone and you were able to hug him back with your arms and legs.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" He whispered in your ear, and he continued before you could question the statement "i pulled you into this cursed way of life, its all my fault" you pulled yourself away from his body to look him in the eyes. however the purple eyes that you were used to seeing were replaced by crimson red ones that shone with his lust for the red liquid that courses through your veins. He let go of you and headed for the door, leaving you in a stunned silence as your memories of the night finally returned.

*Flashback*

 _The cool night air pushed through your (h/l)(h/c) as you walked through the deserted school grounds in nothing but loose Gypsy pants and a cute black tank top. Your (e/c) eyes scanned the beautiful scene around you, clean pavement, tall immaculate buildings and a dotted black sky over your head. You knew you weren't meant to be out this late but you loved the smell of the air and the sights the nights brought entertained you far more then the ones during the day. Suddenly you felt the pressure of a hand on your back, freaked you turned ready to whack your attacker in the head. they were prepared for this reaction however because they caught your hand midair. when you stopped and looked at who it was a blush immediately found its way to your cheeks_

 _"Z-zero! Sorry i didn't know it was you" you looked up and met the death glare from the velvet eyes that you admired oh so much_

 _"Your not meant to be out of your dorm at dark, it more dangerous then you might think" you let out a little huff of frustration_

 _"I thought you were going to lecture me with different words" You said with a small note of sarcasm, now returning his glare_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Every single night i come outside and get caught by you..." you turned and used your arms to exaggerate your words "you say the same damn thing. every. single. time"_

 _You turned to face him again only to find that he was right up behind you. Being this close to the man you had loved your whole life instantly made your sarcastic filter shut off and all your sense got thrown out the window. You stood there, staring into his beautiful eyes until he let out a frustrated groan and walked past you. You let out a sigh and began to follow. "How is your 'fight' with the vampires going?" You already knew what his answer was going to be but if it kept him talking it made you happy. You had quite the knowledge of vampires yourself from past experience, you knew not all of them were bad, but in saying that most weren't great either_

 _"Its not going anywhere, The headmaster still insists their doing good at containing their hunger but i think their just biding their time and waiting for the right opportunity to strike"_ ah yes the words that you have always said _you let out a sigh_

 _Suddenly he was standing in front of you with a gun drawn, you were really confused and followed his line of vision to the bushes across from where you had been standing and there seemed to be a dark figure hiding in the shadows, you didn't get a good look because just as quickly as you had spotted it, it seemed to disappear._

 _"Zero, what was that?" Before he could answer your question the was a loud gun shot and a scream of pain, right in front of Zero now laid the body of what appeared to be a young child, but when it raised it head its face was contorted and 2 large fangs were protruding from it's mouth. "A Vampire, i didn't think there would be a Level E on campus?" just as a the word left your lips you were pulled from the behind into a strong chest of a tall stranger, you couldn't even cry out to Zero before there was a piercing pain in your neck, something had buried themselves in your skin and was draining the blood from your body. You had only felt this pain once before, and you never wanted a repeat, for seconds that felt like minutes the monster fed from you before there was another loud_ _ **BANG**_ _and you fell to the ground with the now limp vampire._

 _Your vision was blurry from the pain but you still recognized Zero when he came to stand over you. but there was a few differences between this one and the one you loved. His beautiful purple eyes were now an ungodly shade of red and there were 2 canines protruding from his mouth._

 _The two of you stared at each other for a few seconds before he let out a gasp of pain and rolled to the side. Your vision now returned to normal followed him, he seemed to be fighting with his instinct to feast just to save your life, but it was causing him a great amount of pain, and you couldn't watch him suffer for your safety. You stood, walked over to him and leant over him placing a hand on his back. Quicker then you could comprehend you were flipped on your back with Zero licking and softly nibbling on your neck._

 _"Zero... it's fine" he stopped for a split second, pulled back and looked you in the eye. Behind the blood lust and hunger you could still see the real Zero, he was looking at you with pity and guilt. It also seemed like he was making sure you were certain. You gave him a small nod of approval, you expected him to simply bury his fangs in you neck but he didn't, instead he leant forward and tenderly kissed you on the lips before thrusting his fangs into your neck where the other had bitten but he pushed his fangs further, deeper ad claimed you as his. With both his arms wrapped tightly around your small frame he slurped greedily at the crimson substance that was flooding his mouth, you placed one hand on his back and the other in his hair as he drank his fill from your body. Darkness closed around your form and you lost all conscious thought._

 _You weren't sure how long you had been passed out or who now held you with one arm around you shoulders and the other around your lower back, but you felt another pain in the same spot of your neck, you knew they were fangs, but they weren't Zero's, they felt different, and unlike Zero who simply took blood from your body, these fangs seemed to be spilling something in. You quickly faded from consciousness again._

(*End of Flashback*)

"Zero!" you turned to run after him, but found yourself running straight into the solid chest of Kaname, knocking you backwards, before you could hit the ground however his arms wrapped around you and pulled you to his chest to stabilize you. It was then that you felt your first wave of hunger, being so close to the Pure-Blood made your skin tingle and your eyes change from their natural (e/c) to a blood red. Kaname seemed to sense your desire because he leaned in closer to you and put his neck within reach of your now exposed fangs

"Go ahead" You wasted no time in piercing his pearly white skin and drinking the crimson liquid that escaped. It was the most delicious thing that had ever touched your tongue, you lapped at it greedily until you had no breathe left and had to pull away. You stood there still resting against his chest, panting for a few minutes. Then without thinking you asked a question that had been on your mind for a while now

"Kaname? I have a question"

"Yes?" He leant back allowing you to look into his maroon eyes

"Why did you lie about what happened last night?" He let out a small laugh

"I didn't, i said you were attacked by multiple Level E's... and you were. I also said that you were in really bad shape when i found you, that was also correct"

"Zero is not a Level E" You growled. Kaname simply smiled

"He might as well be..." You sighed in frustration

"Fine, another question... If you hate him that much then why not tell me it was him? I probably would never have trusted him again. And don't tell me it was because you 'don't hate him that much'" Kaname chuckled and released you from his hug.

"I do hate him. And i do hate him that much, i didn't tell you because he stood by Yuki for all these years and never betrayed her, by letting him tell you himself when he was ready i repaid the debt i owned him, but don't mistake my words, i will never do that for him ever again, we are once again... enemies.

"Then why did you change me? You could have let me die! and nothing would have changed for you!" You were confused, frustrated and flustered. Thats not a very good combo for you.

" **That** , my dear girl" he said sweetly as he gently placed his hands on your shoulders again. "Is because i have taken an interest in you myself, if i let you die, i would never know what an amazing woman you were" He bent down and places a kiss on your lips. Your lips barely connected when you pushed yourself away and slapped him hard enough to leave a stinging, red, handprint on his cheek.

"Are you serious!?" Kaname dropped his cheery mood and his aura changed to what you thought Satan's would feel like. Suddenly, you felt like there were a hundred little hands holding you in place as his strutted towards you. Fear gripped you when his face came within an inch of your own. His hand gripped your cheeks roughly and he leaned in giving just enough breathing room.

"If i cannot have you with your free will, then i will take it from you" He leaned in and caught you in a passionate kiss. From your lips a numb feeling started to spread all throughout your body, he pulled away and continued to speak keeping one arm around your waist. "I am the one that turned you after all. Plus let not forget not even 10 minutes ago i let you drink from my veins" He stopped behind you and started nibbling on your neck. "You owe me" For a Second time Kaname's fangs pierced deep into your neck, he drew your blood in large gulps, so large that you were lightheaded in seconds, causing you to fall back in his arms.

There was a huff from the doorway, but you couldn't see this person or call for their help because Kaname's hold over you was still very strong.

"Oh... Zero, how lovely to see you again" In that instant your heart shattered. The love of your life had just walked in while you were in the arms of another man, without consent, but he didn't know that nor could you tell him. Kaname dropped your limp body to the dust covered floor, it was then you got your first look at Zero. He looked... broken. You wanted to hold him, comfort him, sooth his pain, make it go away and most importantly tell him this wasn't what it looked like. But Kaname's spell was keeping you from doing all of the above.

"Sorry to break your poor little heart Zero, but she's mine now" Zero looked at you in complete disgust before fixing Kaname with a death glare, and if looks could kill, Kaname would be a little bloody pile on the ground.

"What about... Yuki? She still loves you!" For some unknown reason Kaname's hold on you broke.

"Zer-" Kaname's moment of shock wore off quicker then you had hoped. He didn't end up answer Zero, he simply stood there with a blank expression until Zero gave up. Zero sent you one last glare before leaving the room. Once Zero was out of ear shot Kaname allowed you to speak freely.

"How fucking dare you!" He made you stand and wobble back over into his arms.

"I will have you..." It was a statement that should have left no room for discussion.

"But..."

"Hmm?"

"I... Love Zero" Kaname seemed to have an idea because a sadistic grin spread across his face.

"Is there anyway i can tempt you with a deal?" He released your body and mind from his spell, you immediately went to punch the bastard in the face. He, however being much stronger then you caught the punch and pulled you into a back hug with your hands behind your back.

"And why would i do that!?" You spat

"Because you might be able to win the love of Zero" He whispered sweetly _his voice is really starting to piss me off_

"Might?"

"Just hear me first... if you can explain everything to Zero, make him believe... and bed you before midnight tomorrow you can stay with him" This proposal had you at a loss for words

"And if i fail?"

"Then you are mine forever and i will do anything i wish with you"

"Deal"

You had looked everywhere for Zero but had seen no sign of him, not even his adopted sister or adoptive father knew where he was. That worried you.

"Damn it Zero..." You stopped and took a seat on the fountain "Where are you?" Just as you said those words you saw the silver haired teen leaving the school grounds with the gun from that night in his hands, it was obvious that gun did a great amount of damage to a vampire, and with the way he was holding it, he looked like he was about to turn it on himself.

He walked quickly out of the school, you followed but for some reason you didn't call for him, or tell him you were following, part of you really wanted to know what he was doing. He entered a dense forest area that made it hard to see where he was going, so you had to stick slightly closer then usual. He seemed to know exactly where he was going, but you were left clueless. When you lost sight of him you freaked out, looking all around, checking foor any sign of the vampire when suddenly. you tumbled into a large clearing. Zero stood in the center weapon drawn and placed on the temple of his head.

"Zero! Don't" You ran at him and went to knock the gun from his hand, he quickly dodged grabbed your wrist, held you in place and pointed the gun at you instead. "Z-zero, listen its not wh-" He cut you off.

"What? It's not what it looks like? I know what i saw, you were in the arms of Kaname Kuran, i don't care if he's the one who turned you, he will use you then cast you aside like a chess piece" He had lowered the gun slightly but was still aimed in your direction and you didn't want to risk him shotting the gun or turning it on himself once again. "Do you know why i came back? I came back because when i drank from you i felt all the pent up emotion that you had saved just for me... When you hugged me in the infirmary i thought that you had forgiven me for my mistake, but then i come back and your letting that filth drink from you!"

He swung the gun around in the air, you took the opportunity and grabbed it, but instead of ripping it from his hand or whacking it to the side, you leveled it with where your heart should be.

"Zero please just let me explain..." He stood there in stunned silence, watching the gun, before finally looking into your (e/c) eyes, which had tears spilling from them at this point. "The heart that lives in my chest has only ever beat for you. I have loved you since i was 12 years old" You wanted to throw yourself in his arms but you needed to get this out first

"Then what about Kaname?" He asked with a threatening growl in his voice

"He was... compelling me? He was controlling the way i thought and moved i couldn't stop myself or voice my worries." He stood there, pondering for a second, before leaning forward and looking into your eyes, no into your very soul with his hypnotizing gaze.

"Then tell me (y/n) how do i know this isn't one of his tricks?... How do i know he's not 'compelling' you to have this conversation with me?" You pulled back and put his finger on the trigger. "There's nothing you can say or do that will make me change my mind on taking my own life (y/n), its over" He tried to take the gun from your chest, but a sudden surge of adrenaline came over you. You knocked the gun from his hand and pounced on him knocking him to the ground.

"Zero Kiryuu, do you think that i have ever lied to you in my entire life!? Do you think that someone as simple-minded and heartless and Kaname would be able to make me lie to the one person that i have thought about spending the rest of my life with!?"

Tears were now pouring from your eyes and landing on the front of Zero's jacket. He, however was still completely unconvinced and flipped you on your back straddling your hips and now holding the gun to your head. _so there is no other way_ you pulled yourself up onto your elbows and looked Zero dead in the eye.

"Zero, if after everything i just told you, you still don't believe me, then i can only give you two more options. 1. shot me and be done with it, because a life without you wouldn't be on worth living..." You were slightly surprised when he didn't shot right then and there, instead he waited for you to continue "Or you could drink my blood again and see that everything i am telling you is genuine"

Zero not even hesitating leaned down and roughly pushed his fangs through the same spot that he had seen Kaname do earlier today, and just like before, he pushed his fangs far further and deeper then Kaname's went. You aren't sure what made you do it, but soon your fang had en-bedded themselves into his neck as well. Unlike Kaname who had sugary sweet blood, Zero's was sweet and savory at the same time. Far better then Kaname

His blood flooded your mouth and his memories accompanied them, even if only his recent ones.

*Flashback*

I love her.

Her very existence means the world to me.

Ever since i drank her blood and found out our feelings were the same, my spirits were lifted so high, but... would she forgive me for the damage i have done to her. She hugged me back, but does that mean she still loves me?

 _All the doubts that were running around in his head... there were so many. Did i really make him feel that uncomfortable_

When i opened the door to see her in his arms... i wanted to snap his neck and take her to a distant corner of the planet and keep her there so no one could hurt her. But there she was in his arms allowing him to do something that i had stopped myself from doing hundreds of times, and she would willingly give it to him simply because he turned her?

that was the last straw with my sanity, if she was going to be with him, i didn't care, if she was happy with him i will leave her to her immortal life with the bastard. But i can't watch her with him everyday. I cant live this life without her ... so i won't live at all

 _Oh Zero i am so sorry_

Nothings going to stop me or change my mind. Thats what i told myself

But now she's here in front of me and i find myself believing every word she says.

Her neck, with those bites in them. I'm going to need to fix that now

*End Flashback*

You weren't even aware that you had fallen unconscious, but when you awoke Zero was holding you in his arms bridal style. You looked up into his beautiful eyes that you had fallen in love with the first day you'd met him. you reached up and cupped his cheeks and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. When you pulled away there was a genuine smile on his face.

"I love you" he whispered in your ear, you gladly returned the words before he caught you into another quick kiss. He pulled away with a smirk plastered on his face.

"So you and Kaname had a deal?" You looked confused, but then Kaname's words resounded in your mind

"Make him believe... and bed you..." You let out a small 'oh' and buried your blushing face in his chest. He let out a chuckle

"Midnight tonight huh?" You didn't look up or answer him "Well then we have plenty of time" He leant down and planted a kiss on the top of your head. You suddenly realized where he was carrying you

The boys dorms

This was going to be a long night

(a/n) this was a really long one and i am proud of it...

next up we have more lovely vampires from Diabolik Lovers

remember to fav if you enjoyed :)


	25. Rose Garden

Rose Garden

(*Subaru Sakamaki x Human!Reader*)

(A/n: There is a small spoiler about his back story, it isn't elaborated on in the anime and this is my little twist on it, just thought i would warn you in case you were planning to watch it ;), also this is set a little later in the anime, Yui(main character) is 19 rather then 17)

You had lived in the Sakamaki household for about 2 years now with your 2 year older sister Yui. Your entire life you had spent reading books about romance and fantasy creatures, but now that you actually lived in that world you weren't sure it was everything it was hyped up to be, living with 6 vampire brothers was a lot more difficult then most of your books described, they all had very different and often clashing personalities.

Firstly, you had the oldest, Shuu. With his deep blue eyes and dirty blond hair was the type of person who liked to be left alone, he doesn't like interaction with any of his siblings or any of the guests that stay in the household, often found in the corner reading a music book or sleeping. The two of you got along simply because you were both the quiet type who like to curl up with a good book.

Next, there was Reiji, the second eldest. Who had beautiful amethyst eyes and dark hair was a man who liked to have things his way all the time, and he was also highly intellectual, he spent the majority of his time locked away in his room doing some crazy experiment that would change the way that vampires and humans lived together. When you did come into connect with his he would simply scowl at your offered smiles, and when you asked him why he disliked you so he would only answer with "you remind me of **him** ".

Then, you had the triplets, the oldest being Laito. Laito with his red hair and brilliant green eyes was a very loud and outgoing person unlike the rest of his family, he will take every opportunity to flirt with a girl or start up a simple conversation with one of his brothers. You wouldn't say you got along with him, but you didn't hate him, your interactions consisted, of him dropping a smooth pick up line and you batting away his wondering hands when they got to grabby.

After Laito there was Kanato. A smaller boy with dull purple hair and eyes reflecting the same color, he was extremely sadistic and took pleasure in causing everyone pain, more specifically you and Yui. If you had to hate one of the brothers Kanato would definitely be the one, he took time out of each and every one of his days to bother you about something or have a rant about something that didn't even involve you then blame you for it. Just to top it all off, he is the only one of the brothers who has tried to actually kill you. If you seem bias against him, that would be why.

Next you have the brother that Yui is most obsessed with, Ayato the youngest of the triplets with flaming red hair and light green eyes. At first sight he might seem a lot like his older brother Laito, outrageously flirty and completely unpredictable. However, when romantic feelings started to develop between him and Yui, he turned his gaze from other women and became extremely protective over Yui and yourself. You enjoyed his company most of the time and other times you walked in on him and your older sister making out.

That left one more brother and that was Subaru. With his white hair and piercing red eyes, he keeps to himself most of the time and shows a constant detest for his brothers and sometimes yourself, but there was something about the vampire that always made you stand and stare. out of all his brothers you believed that he was the most beautiful, but also the most difficult to approach, you rarely spoke and when you did it was because you had accidentally run into his in the hall and he was scolding you for it. He is a very closed person who doesn't like to show others the weakness that lays deep in his heart.

These were the six men that you and your older sister were sent to live with, for the first few months life was tough, they didn't have any respect for you and they fed from you whenever they wished never thinking of the damage it would do to the earthly bodies the two of you lived in. But after a few months and after opening up a bit they started to treat you better, they still had their flaws but that was to be expected, and they showed you the wonders of their life of the night.

You had no idea that this Thursday things would change between you and Subaru, whether it was for the best or not will be explored.

It was a cloudy Thursday with the dull grey clouds covering the shining rays of the moon, you had been in the corner of the library reading a book about romance and faraway kingdoms of ice and fire, where the world was held in balance by 2 unearthly spirits and how the greed of one man brought the world to the brink of destruction. Just as you were getting to the climax of the novel the library door flew open with such force it jumped off its hinges and fell to the floor with a deafening thump in the silence, following the loud intrusion came two yelling voices, one you immediately recognized as Subaru and the other Laito. You had covered yourself with a cuddle blanket, so you were blocked from their gaze as they came stomping around the corner still yelling at the top of their lungs. You didn't want to intrude on their conversation but you didn't want to face the storm that would come if they knew you were here, so you decided to remain quiet and pull the blanket further around your body.

"AND?" Subaru screamed, this was the first part of the conversation you heard and with no past context, you knew this could be about anything

"Are you ever going to turn and face your past? Coming from someone who's done the same..." there was a slight pause as Laito took a deep breathe, he looked rattled, actually rattled "it always comes back to bite you in the ass" It was then you got your first glance at Subaru's face, his cheeks tear stricken and his hair dishevelled this was not the confident cocky man that had stood on front of you so many other times, this was a beast, who was being cornered by someone he once called a friend

"The difference is that your mother was actually a bad person! she deserved what she got and more for what she did to you, Kanato and Ayato" He turned to face his brother again throwing his arms around in frustration "She wasn't an innocent women who wanted to die simply because she was pregnant with a monsters child!" you could feel the rage, guilt and sorrow radiating off of his body as he backed away from his sibling closer to your hiding place. A guilty look spread across Laito's face before he had even spoken his next words

"Subaru..." he opened his mouth a few times wanting to continue, then with a new steely look in his eyes he spoke "Yet she would ask and compel her only son, who was what..." He paused counting his fingers for a second "7 at the time... How is she not a monster?" Subaru didn't say anything, didn't even move, he just stood there like a statue until he let out a short broken breathe and whispered so you had to strain to hear.

"Then... what kind of monster... would have killed her?" The words seemed to cut through Laito. This was obviously was **not** the point he was trying to get across. "Just leave, i don't wish to speak with you anymore" His voice was low and left no room for argument. Laito let out a small defeated sigh and cast his gaze in your direction, when your gazes met he looked... horrified. He placed his hand on Subaru's shoulder only to have it knocked off. He turned to leave and replaced the door on his hinges, but before leaving he had one last statement.

"Subaru... if you were really the monster you think you are... you wouldn't love (y/n)... if you were that evil, you would be incapable of such emotions, yet you always go on to me about the way her hair flows in the breeze and her eyes sparkle when she's reading a book" You sat there completely stunned at the statement, you had no idea whether he was lying to get on his brothers nerves or telling the truth and trying to build his brother back up. One way, he was messing with you and was trying to get a laugh out of Subaru, or he told you so that you could help build him back up again He turned back around sending a quick glance in your direction before looking at Subaru again. Something must have changed, because Laito's ever present smirk was suddenly back in place "Awwwww, are you flustered~" a chair was instantly sent flying in his direction.

"Shut up you idiot! Even if she did feel the same way, once she knew the truth i highly doubt she would stay!" He looked very flustered when he turned around and you got another glimpse of his face, his tears had dried, but his hair remained out of place, and a small blush dusted his pale skin. He looked really cute. Suddenly Reiji came bursting into the room and screamed at them

"What is all the racket about?!" He looked and Laito and Subaru in turn then turned "Clean up this mess then come to dinner, i have to go and find (y/n)" He left the room swiftly after that and Subaru and Laito followed but not before he turned and gave you a small wink.

You sat there completely still. You had just found out that the man you had been crushing on for a solid 6 months actually liked you back, and judging by how flustered he got when Laito brought it up, he liked you **a lot.** You sat there stewing in your own thoughts, until you heard your name chorus down the hall. The voices of every other person in the household. You finally stood from your spot and took a shaking step towards the door. You let out a deep breathe and looked around the library at the broken chair in the corner, the books lining the walls and the large fireplace in the corner flooding the room with a warm relaxing light. With the renewed feeling of warmth in you, you walked out to face all the brothers and your sister.

Straight after dinner you went to your room, not looking anyone in the eye or bidding them goodnight. You went straight to your room and lay on your bed thinking about the conversation that Laito and Subaru had.

 _So... Subaru killed his mother. Laito made it sound more like she made him with some weird Vampire mind trick, but Subaru was determined to label himself a monster._

It finally became clear to you why he warded people away, why he was such a violent person when he was interacting with you and Yui. He didn't want to get close to anyone in fear of hurting them and if he hurts them slightly to keep them away he hates himself for it.

For some unknown reason you... wanted to get closer to the man. You wanted him to open up to you and tell you of his troubles and mistakes, you wouldn't judge him as Yui or even his brothers would. You would accept him and all his flaws. In your eyes he was one of the most perfect being on the planet, and none of this newly revealed information would change that. Your eyes opened wide and your mind went blank... Wait, did you just sign your heart over to him? You placed your hand over your accelerated heart which seemed to answer your self asked question. You gave a small smile and rose from your bed, you straighted out your clothes that had crinkled under your weight.

"I'm going to see him now... and talk to him about it" You opened the door but instead of facing an empty doorway you came face to face with a flirty, redheaded vampire.

"Laito?" Before you could say anymore, you felt a pressure around your waist and your vision spun around in circles, until your body collided with the softness of your bed. When your vision focused again on the world around you, you were laying on your back Laito hovering over you with one of your wrists in each hand.

"What are you going to do?" This was not the Laito you had come to know. Gone was the carefree flirty Laito, the man the was in front of you was a dangerous one that was willing to do anything for his brother. "What will you do now that you know the truth about Subaru?" You opened your mouth to say something but before any words came out he was speaking again. "I knew you were in the room when... when i spoke about his feelings. I know that you feel the same way, every time your in the same room, there is a blush plastered on your face and your always sending him glances when you think no ones looking. But tonight at dinner you didn't even look at him once" You finally understood why Laito was here. He was worried that he had supplied you with too much information and now you feared his brother too much to tell him of your feelings. You looked straight into his brilliant green eyes and said

"I love Subaru... nothing about his past will change that, when i opened the door i was planning on going to talk to him about it, tell him that i overheard and tell him how i feel. And Laito even if i didn't feel the same way... i would never destroy him like that" After hearing these words and staring at you for a few minutes he lifted himself off your bed, pulling you with him and started pushing you towards the door.

"Then what are you still doing here?~ Go talk to Subaruuuuuu~" _Ok this is the Laito that we all know and love_. Not able to resist him, and not really wanting to, you picked up the pace and ran to Subaru's room

After searching Subaru's room, the library and most of his other spots you were drawing a blank on where else to look. You wondered around the mansion some more hoping to run into one of his brothers and ask them where he was, but again no luck. Suddenly, you got an idea, turned on your heel and headed to the front door.

The garden... it was probably the quietest, and most beautiful place in the world. Tonight it was at its maximum beauty. With the sliver moon shining lightly down on the soft white petals of the flowers that stood orderly all through out the garden, the sky was now cloudless and allowed the stars to shine like hundreds little diamonds sitting against a inky black canvas. You were so lost in the beauty that you were unaware that the Sakamaki brother that you had been looking for all afternoon had walked over and was now quietly standing by your side, gazing over the same scene as were so oblivious to his presence that when you turned to leave, having forgotten why you came here in the first place, you whacked into his with all your weight.

"S-Subaru?!" Before you could stop yourself you had reached out and grabbed a handful of his shirt to try and stablize yourself. The action however had the opposite effect, Subaru was caught very off-guard by this sudden movement and came toppling down into the dirt along with you. His body was surprisingly warm, he had a hand either side of your head and you could feel his breathe on your neck. A blush instantly spread across your cheeks and you started to stammer an apology.

"S-S-Subaru, I-I'm so sorry" You started squirming underneath him expecting him to stand, but instead him forced his body down on your own halting your movement. It was only now that you noticed you had fallen **into** the flowers and you had multiple bleeding cuts all over your body, including you cheek neck and thighs. You felt Suabru's breathe get closer to your neck and his tongue trace over the small puncture, taking some crimson liquid away with it.

"(y-y/n)" _Wait did he just stutter?_. Along with all the thorns that sat around you breaking or irritating your skin, 2 more pointed blades grazed your neck. You could sense that Subaru was struggling with his self control. What he didn't know or understand is that you were willing to give him your entire being, you had fallen in love with the man that lay over you, and you would give him what he seeks.

Despite the pain in your body, you forced yourself up onto your elbows, pushing your neck further into his face and your lips closer to his ear, when you had shuffled around so you were comfortable supporting your weight, you whispered in his ear

"Go ahead..." Without hesitating another second his fangs had broken the skin of your neck and were pulling your life essence from your very veins, you wrapped your arms around his body, allowing him to hold you both up, you pulled at the back of his shirt until the pain had faded enough for you to put a thought together, then you absentmindedly played with the necklace he wore. He drew it from you slowly, savoring your taste for as long as he could, he stopped when you fell to the ground unable to hold yourself to his body any longer.

"(y/n)!?" You felt his hands on your face, brushing away the tears you were unaware even fell. You opened you eyes to see him still over your body, you reached up but then hesitated for a second _how am i going to tell him i know about his past?_ You were flushed with the feeling of panic, leaving your hands midair you sorted through your thoughts. Subaru seemed to sense your conflict and wrapped his hands around your own stationary ones.

You sat there motionless for a few minutes just staring each other in the eye, before you decided you would tell him now

"Subaru... i need you to listen to everything I'm about to say" You spoke in a small voice, he looked at you confused "I want you to listen to every word" You slowly began too explain

"I... overheard you and Laito in the Library" You felt his entire body seize up "I was sitting in the corner and only heard the conversation from when you entered... but i heard enough..." You reached out and wrapped your arms around his neck "and i don't care" He looked away and you were unsure as to whether to continue or not "... I don't care what you may have done or who you used to be, if you are willing to let all that go and... try a life with me... i will accept you" After you finished your little speech you pulled yourself out from under him and, not even throwing him a glance, began to walk away.

You didn't get very far however, before you were pulled back into a solid chest and Subaru's fangs pierced your flesh again. But this time instead of pulling a substance out, his was putting something into your body, and your frantic heart was pushing it around your system rather quickly. You quickly felt your consciousness fading and soon fell into Subaru's embrace. The numbness only lasted a few seconds and Subaru spun you around to face him

"Is everything you just said... true?"

"Yes" You answered without hesitation, but not because you were going to, you were going to say yes, you just didn't expect your answer to be instant... _It was a truth serum... that makes sense... sort of_.

Subaru pulled you back into his arms and planted a passionate kiss right on your lips, you immediately threw your arms around his shoulders and pulled his body closer to yours. You were the first to pull away in need of oxygen.

"I... love you, Subaru"

"I love you too"

You returned to his warm embrace and smiled

You got your wish

You got to see what his heart actually looked like.

sorry this was late guys but i do have an excuse

i had to rewatch the anime

my wifi's been screwing up

anddddddd ive had writers block

anyway next in the anime list we have tokyo ghoullllll]

im not going to tell you which character

see you soon


	26. Pretty Little Psycho

Pretty Little Psycho

(*Juuzou Suzuya x Ghoul!Reader*)

(A/N: Ok at the start i am going to describe a fight with The Owl, but keep in mind this is not the fight at the end of the second season, its just and inserted (completely made up) situation :p)

"Take Juuzou with you" Shinohara yelled at you across the roof. You looked at him completely stunned, you in the middle of fighting the strongest ghoul known to the CCG and he wanted you to turn tail and run away with Juuzou, leaving him for dead

"Not going to happen, neither of us will leave you here to be devoured by this monster!" When these words left your mouth the Ghoul that you had come to recognize as 'The Owl' turned his head towards you and leapt to your location. With one quick movement you were out of his way and swinging your katana shaped Quinque at him. Juuzou followed your attack straight away, striking him over the head with a quick swing of his Scythe. Your attacks however had no effect on him, his regeneration levels were over the top, every time you slice his skin it heals before anyone else can do further damage.

He turned once again and pounced in your direction, this time instead of jumping out of the way, you stood your ground and ran the entire of your sword through his chest and he took a huge chunk of flesh out of your shoulder, you knew full well that this wouldn't kill him, you hoped however it would wound him enough to make him retreat. With your combined blood spraying the ground red, The Owl pushed your bodies apart and climbed over a nearby building moving to safety.

"Yay we did it~" You threw your uninjured arm in the air in an unenthusiastic celebration. You looked over at Juuzou who was tending to the wounds of Shinohara. "How is he doing?" You stood and began to walk over to them, the blood from your shoulder oozing the entire way there.

"He should live but we might want to get him to the medics so they can treat his wounds... same goes for you" He said leaning over and looking at the missing flesh of what used to be your shoulder.

"I'm fine... in all honesty it doesn't hurt at all. I'm just worried about Shinohara" You leaned down and put of of his massive arms over your shoulder while Juuzou did the same. With your combined strength you pulled Shinohara's body away from the bloody scene.

It had been a few weeks since the attack on The Owl, and it was only now, when you had finally healed enough to come back to work, that you noticed how many people were missing. _just how many died during the attack_ you sighed as you passed through the ghoul detecting system that they had at the front of the building, like every other day you passed through with no alarming BEEP. Although i should beep, every single time. Because you were a ghoul...

You had grown up in the 3rd ward, it was one of the most uninhabitable wards at the time of your childhood. Even though it had no investigators, there were ghouls of every kind there, ones that took pleasure in eating another of their kind alive, some that forced themselves on kids half their age and some that killed simply for the thrill. You spent the first 13 years of your life there, the first 9 with your parents and your sister, but then your parents were finally killed by a psychopath that like to call himself 'Jason'. Then it was just you and your twin left, Minami...

Minami was much more cold blooded then you were, she was willing to kill anyone to keep herself sane, she especially liked to kill the humans that hated their life. They pissed her off the most. However while your sister was out killing all these people, you just roamed the rest of the wards seeing if there was anything out there that would help you better understand the humans that hunted you for the sins of your parents and sister. When your sister was killed, you happened to be in the neighborhood and basically cheered for the guy that ran her through. The first few years alone were hard with the humans still hunting you endlessly and other ghouls that thought you were your sister. You code name for both ghoul and CCG was ' The 9 tailed fox' simply because your Kagune was, well its pretty self explanatory, 9 red tail shaped weapons, and the mask you wore was one shaped like the snout of a fox with your eyes showing (like the black dogs only red). Some did misidentify you as 'The Lantern' but when your Kagune was released they were proved very wrong.

As you grew older you found yourself having a dangerous fascination with the humans that hunted you, they were so bold and fearless, they knew that the one they fight could well kill them and be the last face they see but they still charge into battle ready to... die. Pretty soon you found yourself wondering into their territory, sometimes a little too often, seeking more knowledge about them. On one occasion you found yourself being pulled by the wrist through one of their detectors by a man with a rather intimidating look and pearly white hair that had been suspecting you for a while, at that moment you thought your life was over, but you were surprised to find that there was no loud beep, red lights, or released Quinques. Simply silence and a very annoyed Mado.

Ever since that day you wanted to join the CCG... as a ghoul. It might sound dumb and impossible but you understood that they were fighting against not just every ghoul because they were born that way, but the ghouls that were making it impossible for the world to live in peace and harmony. You vowed the day you got into their course that you would only kill the ghouls that deserved it, and there would be no more innocent blood on your hands.

And thats how you ended up working for the very company you should by all rights despise with a passion.

You walked into the infirmary where Shinohara was recovering, you knew Juuzou would be there, you'd have been surprised if he even left his side. You walked in and replaced the flowers by his bedside and sat down on the edge of his bed. As you predicted Juuzou was sitting with his head pressed into the sheets, arms folded under his head and his breathing steady. At the moment your weight shifted the bed Shinohara's eyes began to open.

"Oh, sorry sir i didn't mean to wake you" You quickly jumped off the bed and sat down on the chair next to it, a muffled voice that you recognized as Juuzou's spoke

"Don't worry he's been fading in and out of consciousness for a few hours now" You looked over at your white haired partner, the stitches in this arms and on his chest, needed to be redone as they were now covered in the blood of a ghoul, his hair was disheveled from sleep, his suspenders were thrown over only one shoulder and he looked slightly more pale then usual.

"You should go home and get some proper rest Juuzou i will stay here until you return" He looked up at you, today your (h/c) hair was in a simple ponytail, your glasses (non negotiable) where sitting lightly on your nose, behind them sparkled (e/c) orbs that looked at him with sympathy and your (s/t) skin was making your entire form shine.

"Nah~" He said with a carefree smile "I'd rather stay here and talk with (n/n)-Chan~"

(nickname ^)

"Hehe, come on Juuzou I'm not even that interesting" You said with a slight giggle, you really did like the boys company, you called him a boy and a child even though he was a year older then you and was taller then you even if only by 6cm

"Oh thats a lie~ you have a great taste in music, food and the way you handle your weapon is magnificent~" A small blush rose to your cheeks, Juuzou may be a little childish and slightly inappropriate at times, but whenever he was conversing with you, he always seemed slightly more serious then usual, he was almost, ALMOST... flirting.

The door to the infirmary opened suddenly with a bang that made you jump out of your seat in fright, in came the chief who looked as serious as always

"Ok you two no more joking around, Shinohara is in good hands here i need you too out in the field... now. There has been a sudden ghoul attack, there are many and we have already sent some of our best but there has been no word back from them" He was basically dragging both you and Juuzou out of the infirmary by the time he had finished his statement. Juuzou under his right arm and you slung over his left shoulder.

"Wait~ sooo... your best officers couldn't put these ghouls down and now you want to send the 2 craziest people in the CCG out there to handle them?" He simply gave a small nod, not even turning to face you. "What drugs did you slip into his coffee this morning Juuzou?" You heard Juuzou giggle from under the chiefs other arm

"No more talking, go to the coffee shop Anteku, turn right at the end of the street and follow it through, thats where the ghouls are ambushing our men" Without another word you and Juuzou had been thrown onto the street when your Quinque suitcases falling after.

"Well you heard him"

After running at full speed for a solid 2 minutes you both arrived at your destination, there was nothing but blood as far as the eye could see. It seemed you had arrived to late to save the 'elite squad' that had been sent before, there heads and other organs were decorating the walls quite nicely.

The scent of human blood all around you driving you insane with hunger, but there was no way you were going to let Juuzou see your Ghoul, if you did, then he would probably kill you, and you would let him.

In all honesty, you had become very attached to the pretty little psycho, you loved how different he was compared to the rest of the CCG, how he was unafraid of all the ghouls, no matter their status or there power, he just looked at them as a new challenge and jumped in ready to give his life in an instant. Plus his strange sense of fashion always seemed to catch you off guard.

You were pulled from your thoughts when a dozen people jumped off the building in front of the two of you.

"Ah~ we have finally found you.. now tell me which one are you?" The biggest man, the one that seemed to be the leader, walked forward and grabbed you by the arm. His arm however didn't stay in place before it was severed by the blade of Juuzou's Scythe

"Keep your filthy hands off her" You turned to Juuzou with a shocked look on your face, he looked so serious all of a sudden, and the way he stepped in to protect you...

"Stay out of this you little brat.. you have no idea who this girl is, if you did you would turn your Scythe on her!" You gave the man the biggest death glare, if looks could kill... he would be nothing but a puddle of blood spreading all over the pavement at your feet. "So what about it Fox? Will you tell him or do i-" He was cut off half way through his sentence when you released your Quinque and cut the entire lower part of his face off.

"You were saying?" Even Juuzou was surprised by the sudden change in attitude, you were usually this teen-aged, fangirl that never took anything seriously, but now you were a force to be reckoned with. You felt it deep inside your body... the feeling you had felt all those years ago when you just killed for the fun of it, the sadistic side of you was re-emerging, And you were going to turn her wraith on the ghouls that stood in front of you.

Without hesitating another second, you pounced forward, striking down each of the ghouls in turn, doing enough damage to incapacitate them for a few second but not enough to kill them. No you didn't kill them, that was Juuzou's job, and just as you expected, he followed straight after you swinging his massive scythe and bringing it down on their heads delivering the killing blow. Not even 3 minutes had passed and all but 3 of the ghouls had been defeated, these three were proving to be much smarter then the others and faster to, they thought out their attacks before striking, and they seemed to be able to read the situation rather quickly making it harder and harder to land a blow. A man that was only slightly taller then you managed to knock Juuzou out of the way, his body colliding with the building to your right, he seemed to be unconscious, while the two focused on you successfully broke your Quinque. This left you with all three of the ghouls with no way to defend yourelf.

"Come on~ You know you want to~" Taunted the only female left, there was a smirk plastered on all their faces.

"You've gotta want to get pay back, i just knocked your boyfriend on his ass" One of the ghouls said motioning towards Juuzou's unmoving body.

"Well, that where you have it wrong, he' not my boyfriend, just a really good friend~ and there is nothing you can do that will make me the person i used to be, she died when her sadist of a sister died" The ghoul that now seemed to promote himself to leader completely ingored your statement

"Now that i think about i think... i just thought of a way to get you to release the old you!" He suddenly turned towards Juuzou, and released his full Kagune on him.

"No!" You had no time to think about the consequences, you had thrown yourself in front of him, shielding him from the blow but taking the full force of it. The ghoul had attack you with enough force that his Kagune had forced its way through your body, straight threw your stomach, or where Juuzou's heart would have been. It was in this instant that you let the ghoul side of you explode, your eyes changed and all the blood around you had completely clouded your mind. You hadn't fed in weeks, and there was a very tasty smelling human in front of you. Without any regard for his safety you leaned in and licked Juuzou's neck, some of his taste rubbing off on you. It was in this instant Juuzou's eyes fluttered open, you didn't know this until his scythe had pierced through your back right next to the others still implanted Kagune. It was then your senses seemed to return, you leaned back only to see the look of complete horror on Juuzou's. You put your hands on his cheeks which he seemed to shocked to push away, you gave him a peck on the cheek and said in a quiet voice

"I never wanted you to find out this way" You stood and felt the Kagune being ripped from your body. You turned to face your enemies, removing your glasses, for you could see perfectly without them and releasing your hair from its tightly wound ponytail plus slowly releasing your Kagune, bit by bit you inched closer to them. Even though you had a small frame you lookd extremely intimidating.

"Because god forbid that i try and live the life that i want, simply because i was born into a shitty family as well as a ghoul means that i have to work my ass off twice as hard as everyone else for the same results" These people had pissed you off in more ways then one

1) they had forever destroyed the life you had built in the 20th ward

2) they had made ghouls seemed like the bad guys again

and 3) the most important, they had tried to hurt the one that means the most to you in the entire word, literally the only reason you had left to live. Juuzou

"You fuckers are so dead".

Not even 2 minutes later there internal organs and bodily fluids where also decorating the sidewalk... you had showed no mercy, they wanted to see the old you, to fight her, well they did and they lost. At the end of the battle you were surprised to see that Juuzou had not moved from his spot. He no longer had a look of shock on his face, not even one of disgust or fear. He was looking at you with something you could only place as admiration. You looked him in the eyes and realized that you had just showed him the part of you that you had tried so hard to hide from him all these years.

"Juuzou... I'm sorry" You turned away from him "I never wanted you to find out who i used to be, the monster you just saw... that was me for so many years, but i changed when i joined the CCG" Tears were starting to flow from your eyes, you believe for a while that you would be able to live this fantasy life forever, with Juuzou by your side... but no. Now you would go into hiding and die alone in the corner of some horrid ward. " know none of this will make you think any differently of me... but before i leave i want you to know..." You opened and closed your mouth over and over again. How hard was is it to say 'I Love You'? "Goodbye Juuzou"

"(y-y/n)" You heard him stutter behind you, but you still couldn't bring yourself to look at him. It was then you felt yourself being whirled around and you felt something warmed pressed to your lips but only for a second, your eyes widened when you looked at Juuzou and there was a big, accepting smile on his face. "You're still _really_ pretty~" Leaning his head into the crook of your neck you were unsure how to respond. Half of you wanted to push him away and run, but the other wanted you to stay, embrace him, kiss him... Love him.

After a few seconds you started to return his embrace, kissing him lightly on the top of his head. The man that you had been having a highschool crush on for a solid 6months was

a)Embracing you

b)Accepting the fact that you were a ghoul

and

c)Not running his Scythe through your body right now.

"Juuzou..." He removed himself from you neck to look into your (e/c) orbs. "i can't stay in this ward... the investigators will find out that i am a ghoul and begin hunting me aga-" you were cut off at the end of your sentence when Juuzou pressed his lips to yours once again, this time the kiss was deep and passionate, he was releasing all his hidden emotion and it was overwhelming you. When he pulled away you were both breathing heavy and blushing a distinctive shade of red.

"(y/n), i don't care what you are, even though you are a ghoul my feelings for you have not changed and i will kill anyone that even tries to lay a hand on your beautiful skin" Standing there in his arms, you almost believed him, you wanted to believe that this fairytale life could go on and the relationship between you and Juuzou could blossom into love. But alas you knew that other ghouls were bound to come after you, and you would rather kill yourself then put Juuzou or anyone else in that kind of danger. You tried to pull yourself from his arms, but he held you steady, you looked up into his shining red eyes.

"Promise me that you won't leave me... that you will stay with the CCG and continue to help us..." looking into his eyes, you found it hard to deny him. You didn't want any words to leave you lips, you merely wished that he would let you go and you could run far away to face the onslaught of ghouls that awaited, but there was something in Juuzou's eyes that made you feel safe. something that made you renew your will to fight. Instead of turning down his offer you answered with,

"Fine... i will stay" A look of relief washed over Juuzou and he attempted to pull you into another hug, but you stopped him "However, if i ever lose control of myself, and start to attack those at the CCG, i want you to promise that you will be the one to kill me" Juuzou was at a lose for words. But after a few seconds he steeled his expression and gave a sharp nod.

"Ok'' Looking into his eyes you believed him.

A sudden wave of dizziness washed over you, your vision blurred and your body swayed.

"(y/n)!" The last thing you felt was Juuzou's warm arms wrapping around your body.

A long time later your eyes slowly opened, your sensitive vision was hit with the bright white of the emergency ward. You could feel a slight pressure on your right leg, when you lifted your head and looked over you were met with the sight of a messy mop of white hair and pale arms.

"Juuzou?" At the sound of his name, Juuzou leapt up from his spot and immediately engulfed you in an enormous hug.

"Don't ever pass out of blood loss ever again!" You chuckled slightly at his strange statement, but returned his affection with a warm embrace and a kiss on his head. It was there in the hospital bed that you and he first exchanged the words 'I Love You'.

Extended Ending:

Though this was not the first time you had forced a needle and thread through the skin of a human, you couldn't help but feel nervous as Juuzou passed you his sowing kit and needle with a happy smile

"Are you sure Juuzou?"He leaned down and kissed you quickly before presenting his naked chest and neck to you "Of couse, it is always to difficult for me to do it by myself anyway" You gave a defeated sigh and moved forward to straddle him. With steady hands and a concentrating look, you slowly pushed the needle through his skin. Creating the first stitch.

The you had completed the work on Juuzou's neck, you sat back slightly to admire you work, all the stitches looked even and the colour red really stood out on his pale skin. It was there your thoughts were halted as you felt Juuzou's hands sliding up your thighs

"Thank you~" You wrapped your arms around his neck and leaned slightly closer

"Your welcome~"

A/n: Sorry this chapter took so long, wifi is being a massive pain once again

Anyway Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.  
This chapter features Juuzou Suzuya, my Pretty little psycho, this fanfic was named after the song 'Pretty Little Psycho' by Porcelain Black, because i was listening to it while writing

Next on our amazing anime list we haveeeee

Is Free!... looking forward to that. This one might take a while (Probably not what you wanted to hear), cause i haven't watched Free! in ages.


	27. Swimming

Constant Fear

(*Haruka Nanase x Reader*)

Many people that heard the name Haruka Nanase, they thought that this swimming obsessed student was female, but he was not, he was in his second year at Highscool and did have an 'unhealthy' addiction to swimming pools. But lately Haru had found that his eyes were less focused on the water and more focused on the small girl with lovely (h/c) hair and shining (e/c) eyes that had taken residence of the seat in front of him in every single one of his classes. This girls name was (f/n) (l/n), she was meant to be in her first year of Highschool, but when she took her tests last year they thought she was smarter then the average 1st year and moved her up. From what Haru had seen she was a very closed person that would rather spend her time reading in the corner of the library rather then socialize with other people. But the thing that seemed to attract him to her the most was how her eyes always wondered to the pool that was visible from the window of most their classes, her eyes would glass over, and her breathe quicken, whether this was for a good reason or not... he didn't know yet. But it is something that he would discover soon.

You let out a sigh of frustration as you looked over your timetable, you had all the worst subjects today. The reason these classes were so shitty for you was because your teacher treated you like a fragile thing made of cglass, making sure not to yell at you or direct any of the attention towards you. You hated how she babied you, it made you feel weak, and worthless. With another sigh you collected your books and start towards your first class, History of Japan.

As usual you took a seat in front of the quietest person in the class (other then yourself of course) Haruka Nanase. You will admit that you thought he was female the first time you heard his name and were very surprised to find a male voice reasoned to the rolecall. You also had to admit that he was a very handsome man, very broad figure and definitely worked out somewhere. You let your thought wander to the antisocial boy with lovely blue hair.

You were ripped from your little daydream session when the teacher suddenly announced that there was a new assessment to be done. You immediately started to pay attention.

"This requires you to research the ancient warriors. whether it be samurai's or ninja's is up to you, however" _No, no however, i like this part of history please don't ruin it for me somehow_ You thought and stared at her waiting for her to continue "You **must** work in pair, there will be zero exceptions" There were many cheers from around the class, but you just let out a groan. You hated working with other people, they just slow you down and you end up doing all the work anyway. "Oh, and one more things" The teacher said with a slight smirk as most of the class visibly paled "I will be assigning the pairs" And there were the groans. Now the entire class was in disagreement, you didn't care who was worked with however because you were a control freak that like thing done your way. So as the teacher handed out the pieces of paper sating the pairs, you had resigned yourself and started the study. However when she placed the slip on your table, you couldn't help the small blush that dusted your cheeks when you read the name ' _Haruka Nanase_ '. Follwing the reading of his name, you simply gathered your things in your arms and turned you chair, with your back now to the teacher you continued to work your hardest.

You were pulled from your studying when Haru pushed your laptop screen down,

"Hey whats the big i-" You cut yourself off when you looked up into the a pair of brilliant deep blue eyes, they seemed to have the same depth as the ocean. Upon realizing this fact, you instantly hated them, the same shade that swallowed your family, the saem blue that ruined your life, the same blue that left you with a constant sense of fear. It was then you ripped the screen of your laptop back up and continued working on your assessment.

"My name i-"

"Haruka Nanase, i know... I'm (f/n) (l/n)" You made sure you kept your head down and your pen moving, if you looked into his eyes again, you might just burst into tears. For the rest of the lesson you completely ignored Haru, nothing he said broke through your wall of sadness and at the end of the lesson you left without saying goodbye to everyone and went straight home.

The next few days Haru did not show up to school, this was odd because usually it didn't matter if he was well, sick or half dead, he always showed up to school. But these last few days everyone noticed that he didn't show up to any classes and could never be seen in the on campus pool. You were starting to think that you had hurt his feelings when you ignored him the other day, and you couldn't blame him, if someone ignored you without giving a reason you'd be pretty pissed to. But it was just a developed behavior now, you couldn't help it.

You decided that you would ask his good friends whether he is ok or not, they all seemed very close, always hanging together and starting a swim club. So when the bell ran at the end of the 2 period, you instantly ran out of the room and started searching for the boy that you would come to know as Makoto.

You saw the brunette standing in a group with a blonde and a darker haired boy.

"Umm... Makoto?" You stood there feeling quite awkward as they all turned to face you.

"Ah, your that girl that Haru-Chan had to work with in History right?" and now you felt slightly worse, he had spoken about you to his friends?

"Y-yes... i was just wondering if he felt alright, i haven't seen him in class for a few days" You moved slightly closer so you could hear Makoto better, he being very quiet.

"No he's not at the moment. He hasn't been answering his phone, not that he ever does, and he has barricaded himself in his house, refusing to leave" Now you felt like the worst human being on the planet, this only happened after the day you had ignored him, unless something else conveniently happened on the same day, you were to blame for his odd behavior.

"This may sound like an odd request, but is there any chance you could tell me where he lives so i can go see him about the assessment we have to do..." Without hesitating Makoto nodded his head and started to give you directions to his house.

After the last period that day, you immediately started walking towards Haru's place, he lived quite the way away but it would be worth it if you could apologise for your rude behavior and get him back to normal. On the walk you were stuck in your thoughts, Haru didn't seem like the type of person to get offended by someone he didn't even know, if it had have been someone like Makoto that would have been understandable, but Haru barely knew you, if he even noticed you at all. He was acting very strangely indeed.

Soon enough, you were at the door of Haru's house and ringing the doorbell. What were you going to say? You couldn't just say, i hate your eyes because they remind me of the sea and the night my parents died. Not with the kind of passion he has for swimming. Not to long after ringing the doorbell for the 10th time, he opened the door with a slightly irritated look on his face, the look immediately fled when he saw saw it was you on the other side of the door. He averted his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

This time, upon seeing his eyes you felt a massive wave of guilt, to know that the light that you once saw in his eyes was extinguished it, it hurt you in your heart.

"H-Haru... uh, its nice to see you again, i have noticed that you haven't been coming to school recently and i was wondering if you were ok?" He looked slightly surprised at your statement, but did not break eye contact with you

"There's just something going on... I did not mean to bother you and there i nothing that you can do for me.. please go home." He then turned and attempted to close the door in your face, but your foot suddenly being in the doorway stopped that movement quickly.

"Listen Haru, I'm sorry that i hurt your feelings before at school, it's just there is something in my past that causes me to be... careful around people... but i will try and do better when i am around you" You gave a slightly bow before turning on your heel and began to walk away. He made no move to stop you, but instead let his voice ring out behind you, you were slightly surprised by the tone, worried? hurt? you couldn't quite place the emotion.

"(y/n), why do you never look me in the eyes?" You clenched your fists and turned, looking straight into his eyes, the eyes that you wanted to hate but now... it was harder

"I lost my parents and twin brother to the sea when i was really young... your eyes reflect that color..." You could feel the pain of the day pouring from his eyes into your soul, you couldn't help it, you had to turn you back to hold the tears back. It was then you continued walking away. You were at the gate to his house and had no plans of stopping, but you suddenly lost your footing, but unlike normal people you didn't fall forward, you feel backwards into a strong firm chest of someone that had to be Haru.

"Sorry... I never wanted to hurt you in anyway... I know that this may just be a strange request but will you come with me to the pool after school tomorrow?" You weighed up your options here, you couldn't swim but you would never admit that to anyone, least of all Haru, or you could dump is ass right now and avoid further pain on both ends... Unfortunately your mind wanted to be cruel and you answered with a slightly unenthusiastic _Sure_.

After school the next day you had almost completely forgotten about your plans with Haru and were about to walk out of the school when Rei walked up behind you giving you a small tap on the shoulder.

"Um, (y/n0? Aren't you meant to be meeting at the pool with Haru?" _Well... shit_

"Yeah i was coming out to see and friend" you feigned looking out the front of the school where it was packed with the rest of the students "Oh wll she must have gone home, i'll head to the pool now, see you later Rei" You turned on your heel and silently thanks Rei for remembering everything about Haru and really caring about his friend. You didn't delay any further and walked at a slightly quickened pace to the pool. Upon arriving, you saw Haru's body moving gracefully through the sky blue water of the school pool. Unlike the water of the ocean you could handle this shade of your least favourite color. You didn't announce yourself because you didn't want to pull Haru from his passion, and you didn't really want to get in the water at all drawing his attention would most likely mean diving in. But alas, nothing wanted to obey your wishes and Haru quickly noticed you sitting off to the side, he swam at a quick pace to the edge of the pool and pulled himself out. You had seen the boy shirtless before but never this close... He was very well built and you could see no flaw on his pristine body. He knelt before you and grabbed your hand.

"Will you swim with me?" When you didn't answer and simply stared at the place your hands met he placed his fingers under your chin and forced you to look at him "Please" It was then you gave a small nod and he pulled you to your feet, you were obedient until you got to the edge of the pool and you realized how deep it was... Paying no mind to your hesitation he jumped him, hand still clinging to yours. The cold water embraced your body, making you shiver at the sudden contact. the warmth of Haru's hand kept you centered and as he pulled you back to the surface you felt a strange feeling spread all through out your body, it almost felt like acceptance, from the water, but you knew that was impossible because water didn't feel. When your head resurfaced you clung to Haru, grabbing his shoulders tightly and pulling his body to yours. His hand ended up on yur shoulder and his arms around your body holding you above the water, he let out a small laugh and pulled back to look you in the eyes.

"I like swimming with you" You must have chuchled slightly because his gaze clouded over with confusion, so you explained your amusement.

"We aren't swimming Haru... we are floating in the middle of the pool~" A sudden silence fell over you, it was slightly awkward but that wore off really quickly. You are not sure you moved first but his lips were suddenly on yours in a soft kiss. His lips moved gently on yours, his arms wrapped around your waist and closed the remaining gap between your bodies. You hands had moved from their tight grip on his shoulders to wind themselves in his damp dark hair. Unfortunately you both had to pull away for air, with a raging blush you set your head on his shoulder as he swam very slowly for the edge of the pool. Slowly lifting you out of the pool and sitting you on the edge he pulled himself out next to you and an awkward silence.

"So Haru... can you teach me how to swim?" He looked at you suddenly with a disbelieving look on his face

"You don't actually know how to swim?" You giggled lightly and shook your head, you stopped the movement when you felt Haru's hand on your cheek and pull you into another gentle kiss.

"Yes... i can teach you"

The End!


	28. You're Mine

(Warning: There are spoilers for the anime in this and an attempted suicide, you have been warned)

You're Mine

(Hotsuma Renjo x Female!Zweilt!Reader)

(a.n: i haven't seen this anime in a while so i hope you are nice and don't judge me to hard if i get some of the facts wrong _)

You entered the dining room as you would every other day and take your seat between the larger bodies of Hotsuma and Tsukumo. You greeted them all with a smile and wave of the hand then you sat in silence and looked around at the unlikely friend that gathered around.

Firstly, there was the man sitting across from you, the man everyone was gathered to protect, Yuki Giou. What you were lead to believe was he was a boy that was the reincarnation of a woman that did great things, saving the life of many and loving a man that should never have known love. Now however he was a beautiful young man of 16 who was living a quite life in a small orphanage, this was of course until his powers started shining through and he started attracting the attention of the dark creatures known as Opast. However he was never touched by any evil hands as he was protected by everyone that now sat around the table. Yuki as the power of 'God's Light' able to heal any wound that you had suffered as long as it was not received from a friend, however this had a large toll on his body and had also been called in order to protect Yuki from everything and anything that may threaten his life, and you were happy to do so, he was a lovely person.

Sitting closely to his right was a tall, dark form of Luka Crosszeria, who had you believe his name was Zess Cross for the longest of times. Luka was Yuki's lover in his past life, he had fought by her side and protected her from everything that threatened her in anyway. But inevitably all humans die and no matter how great Yuki was, she was still human, so when she died he felt lost and didn't know what to do, he had become enveloped in this world of darkness and blood. However, his loyalty to the woman that broke his chains didn't fade, when Yuki got reincarnated, he still protected him, it didn't matter that he was born a man or that he no longer remembered who he was. He vowed to protect him. The first time you had seen Luka you had been nothing but disgusted and seriously questioned Yuki's sanity, but over the last few months Luka had earned his place hen he had not only protected Yuki, but took a blade to protect your life. You believed that he was a true warrior and great friend.

On the other side of Luka sat Touko Murasame, the older sister of Tsukumo who sat to you right. She was a very warm hearted woman that did her best to protect everyone that sat around the table every morning, whether it was from a physical blow of an enemy, or an emotional blow from those we used to call friends. In the past life, she was Yuki's best friend and would have even gone as far as to call her a sister. When Yuki's started to have romantic feelings for the Opast 'Zess' she tried to break them up thinking to would protect her, but over time she found that no matter how hard she tried Yuki would never betray 'Zess'. Evenually she gave up and let them live happily, until the day Yuki went missing, they say that besides 'Zess', Touko looked the hardest only to show up with nothing. Now in this life, she still sees the love that Yuki and Luka have but is completely accepting, and still sees this Yuki as family, however not a sister because he was reincarnated as a male, but a younger brother. You got along with her because you both always wanted to protect others no matter what it might cost you.

Closest to your left sat Tsukumo Murasame, younger brother to Touka and older brother figure for you. Tsukumo had a very rare gift that allowed him to sense the thought patterns of those all around him, he managed to weave himself into your life quite nicely considering how long it usually takes you to trust people. He was one of the first people to come into contact Yuki when he was being targeted by Opasts. From what you gathered, he was a very close friend of Yuki's in their last lives and may have even loved her but never came forward about his feelings because of the close connection with Luka. He had one of the most useful powers of those gathered around the table, able to sense their thought patterns and notice how they are feeling he has managed to become close friends with almost everyone around the table, the only egg he has been unable to creak is Kuroto who remains completely closed off to the rest of the team unless completely necessary. Tsukumo was one of your favorites and the one that you would call your brother.

Sitting to to the left of Yuki, was one of the most recent additions to the team, Kuroto Hourai. at first you had no idea what Kuroto was doing there, he didn't seem to have any past connect with Yuki and you couldn't imagine that he would help just 'because he wanted to'. However over the last month you learned more about Kuroto then you ever thought you would have. He has been a Zwelit for many more years then you and had already had another partner before his current one, Senshiro. His previous partner was killed by a powerful Opast that that killed not only his partner but everyone that he had ever loved. Kuroto swore that he would get his revenge no matter the cost, he was moved to Senshiro's home and started to bond with that family. His current partner is only a Zwelit because he wanted to help protect Kuroto from anything that might wish to hunt him. You were very protective over Kuroto because you had also crossed blades with the Cadenza before and knew how strong he was. You wouldn't say you got along with the younger boy but you understood him.

Right next to Kuroto was his partner, Senshiro Furuori. You had a high level of respect for Senshiro, for despite the wishes of al those around him, even Kuroto himself, he trained hard and became a Zwelit that was everything if not Kuroto's equal. Senshiro had sacrificed everything he had so he could stand up and protect the one he loves. Senshiro was in the family that took Kuroto in, after spending everyday of his life trying to make things easier for Kuroto and get him to adjust to his new life, he kept him close, defended him and even made him smile a few times. Senshiro had devoted his life to the boy that showed up on his doorstep all those years ago. You might even go as far to say that he had fallen in love with Kuroto, for he trained relentlessly every day and night trying to become a Zwelit that was worthy to fight at his side and strong enough to protect him from the strongest Opast. All his hard work payed off and he became Kuroto's new partner. Senshiro held a place in your heart merely because of the devotion he had to his other half, something that you had never felt in you entire life, and his talent with a sword could _almost_ rival yours.

On the other side of Senshiro sat Shusei Usui, Shusei was a very understanding man that took his time explaining everything and often only talked with Hotsuma, his bestfriend since childhood. Not a lot is known about Shusei as he dislikes talking about himself and only converses with Hotsuma or Yuki when it is needed. All you knew about him is that he was very protective over Hotsuma and would do anything to protect his friend from harm, even give up his own life. Even his past life is a complete mystery to you, if this was so with everyone else you didn't know. Every time you tried to start a conversation with him he brushed you off almost harshly. You tried your best to avid Shusei because of his coldness towards you however this was difficult as he was always around Hotsuma... Your bestfriend.

And that brings us to the man that sat to your left... Hotsuma Renjou, the man that had protected you from everything that almost harmed you and treated your wounds when you were hurt, he was the one that had been at your side the longest. From what you gathered, Hotsuma was a big figure in Yuki's past life, having been one of the only men to express his love for her, he was not very liked by the rest of the team in their last lives, this life however, he was well respected and if he had any feelings for Yuki other then friendship he kept them hidden. The relationship between you and Hotsuma was really hard to explain, you had met long before you started protecting Yuki but every other time you had been on opposite sides of the battle field, fighting each other rather then together. But despite this he was still the one to reach out for your help when they needed more man power for the mission. Although you were very wary of him to begin with a friendship quickly grew as the battles passed. The one action that solidified your friendship, was when he protected you from the killing blow, taking heavy damage himself but saving your life. You greatly respected him.

You glance around at the people gathered, wandering how your life would have been different if you'd not met them. You quickly stopped thinking on that train of thought and took to staring at Hotsuma instead. He noticed your lingering gaze and started to speak

"Oi, (y/n) whats gotten into you? Why are you staring at me?" You were snapped out of your daze as the pressure of Hotsuma's hand on your shoulder became apparent. You flinched away instinctively, Hotsuma looked slightly hurt but knew that this was just a built in habit of yours and tried not to be bothered. He pulled his hand back and looked at you with a worried gaze.

"I'm fine... just thinking about the events that brought us all together" You glanced around the table again giving everyone, even Shusei a small smile before excusing yourself and returning to your room.

Later in the day you were in the library reading one of your childhood books when you heard the sudden sound of violent shouting from the next room. Worried for the safety of all those in the mansion you stood and followed the sound of the argument. At the end of your trail you stood at the door to Hotsuma's room and now that you stood close you could recognize the voices resounding through the thin wood. Hotsuma and Shusei. Never once in your time stay here have you heard them argue... about anything. You raised your hand preparing to knock when a statement from Shusei made you stop in your tracks.

"You burned me... what going to stop you from hurting her!?" You knew that Hotsuma could make fire from tthe air but never had he done it in your presence, whether it was through fear of hurting you or just because he didn't think it was necessary. Even though you knew it was wrong you cracked the door open and the sight you met was not one you were expecting. Shusei pinned to the wall on the other side of the room, shirt ripped open showing a great scar that covered the right side of his body, all you could tell is it was caused by great flames. Hotsuma holding Shusei's shoulders, holding him to the wall with a very aggressive stance, his face hidden because he was facing the other way.

"I did NOT ask you to jump in the flames to save me... that was your choice" Hotsuma's voice was low and dangerous, if Shusei reacted he did a good job of hiding it.

"I'm beginning to wish i didn't" You couldn't stop the small gasp the escaped your throat at the harsh words, everything that followed happened so suddenly. Hotsuma turned to face you with an equally wounded and pissed off expression on his face. Shusei moved quickly to cover his bare chest with the shirt he had previously been wearing and you were debating what to do, worried and flustered you ran out towards the manor garden

You stopped running, out of breathe in what you thought was the garden, however when you looked around you found you had run far FAR further then that. This was an abandoned temple that you recognized as the one that stood on the top of the hill overlooking the base of operation... also the temple you had first met Hotsuma. When you thought about it, it wasn't so strange to run to this place when thoughts of him clouded your mind. For this was not the first time you had come here with Hotsuma in mind... It was something that you would never admit to him or anyone else, but you did find the man attractive, and after he had saved you from that Opast your feeling grew even more, plu she was handsome just to boot.

You turned at the sound of footsteps behind you, turning you came face to face with the man you didn't expect to follow you. Shusei.

"What do you want Shusei?" You gave him a rather impressive scowl. He was the last person you wanted to see right now and you just wished he would go away and sorta die in a hole. Rather then answering your question he walked toward you until he was standing right behind you and you could feel his breathe on the back of your neck. "Why did you do that to him?... What did he do to make you say something like that?... I thought you would be the one person that never left him, especially after what he did to save you from Ashely!" You felt him let out a shaky breathe behind you before placing his hands on your shoulders.

"He has you now..." That was all he said before he turned you around, tripping you over in the process and pushing you to the ground, with him straddling you holding your hands over your head. You may have been strong but as you struggled against his grip you were shown just how weak you were in his presence "What do you have that i don't?" His nails were digging into the flesh of your wrists.

"If you love him that much you can have him if he will still take you after that show you put on earlier!" You knew that Hotsuma was smarter then that and wouldn't take someone who threatened him like that. In an instant everything about Shusei' changed, his body language shifted from calm to dominant, his eyes narrowed dangerously and his voice deepened ever so slightly.

"Ha! As if, when you bolted he went to some little corner and began to sulk, i won't be surprised if he is dead by the end of the day" Shusei then leaned forward and planted a small kiss on your ear.

It struck you then... this wasn't Shusei, it couldn't be Shusei would never do this to Hotsuma even if he did feel betrayed about his feelings. you pulled your head back and looked him in the eyes.

"If that's the case then what are you still doing here OPAST!" He let out a small chuckle then, his eyes changing to a bright yellow. Bringing his lips close to yours only a hairs breathe away as his free hand began to wander.

"Because your level of devotion to that boy is apparent even through your shitty little lies. After watching you for so long I want to know the part of you that pines after that man, the lust that you have kept under lock and key your entire life" You let out a snort and jerked your head forward, your forehead connecting with the bridge of his nose. The damage that should have left was non-existent and the smirk remained plastered on his face.

"Just try you bastard" It was a dare...

"Despite what you might think i do not need to violate you to unlock this lust you have so carefully nurtured. Well... not much" Now you were starting to worry, if you couldn't gain a hate more fierce for him you knew there was no way you could resist him. He lowered his lips to yours claiming your lips in a possessive kiss. He forced his tongue into your mouth and a strange warm sensation started to spread through you. You bit his tongue at the strange sensation. He pulled away even though you knew he didn't feel it. He had a very satisfied smirk plastered on his face.

"That was far easier then i thought... " He lifted himself off your body, as this new feeling completely racked your body he began to walk away, unable to stop his physically you tried to stop him with a question.

"Where is Shusei? The real Shusei?" You looked up to see the figure had disappeared.

You managed to stagger back to the house, the strange feeling the demon had forced on you was still very present but you tried to ignore it, wanting to bring this new information to Luka's attention. However as you pushed the doors open you saw everyone was already gathered, crowded around a limp body that was laying in the middle of the entryway... It was Shusei... the real Shusei. You could tell because he was covered in his own blood that felt different from the blood of the demons that was also present on his body. Everyone turned to face you when you entered the room.

"(y/n) where have you been? Where is Hotsuma?" You were bombarded with questions from everyone. _Hotsuma!_ you told them of the events that occurred over the last few hours, leaving out the part about him 'unlocking your lust' that is a dark secret you would take to your grave.

"Someone has to go after him... but i'm worried this is a trap and they will attack the house when we are gone looking" Tsukumo said, this statement started a group wide argument, everyone suddenly had conflicting opinions. While everyone bickered over what to do you stood there thinking about this morning... what happened to those times? How long had that Opast been pretending? Turning us against each other? It was then you came to your decision.

"I will go the rest of you stay here!"

"but what if i'm wrong and they want to ambush everyone there" Tsukumo exclaimed

"you don't even know where he is" Kuroto put forward

"How will you stop him?" Touko said. You looked around in surprise as everyone yelled at you, rather then getting frustrated you turned and began answering all their questions in turn while heading for the door.

"If they ambush us there me and Hotsuma are the best swordsmen here, no offense Touko, and we can fight our way through almost anything. Secondly, Shusei and I were the ones that were closest with him, if he was to go anywhere we would know and since Shusei is out of action that leaves me. Lastly..." You paused at the door and looked back at everyone giving them a smile "it's me, i'll think of something" giving one last glance back at the people gathered, the people you loved, you left.

You knew more about Hotsuma then you let him know, all his favourite foods, the games he was best at, the way he fought and how he felt, you knew it all. So you also knew the place he would want to see in his last moments, you had no idea whether you were going to get there in time, but you had to try, there was no way you were going to abandon the man you loved now.

Turning around a sharp corner you came to a forest opening, it was beautiful, slightly overgrown grass, blooming wild flowers on every side, but the most beautiful thing in the clearing was the man that stood in the middle. His blond hair swaying in the light wind, his broad figure casting a large shadow that reached the ends of the clearing. However the happy smile that usually sat upon his face was replaced by a helpless sorrow-filled frown. There were also tears in his eyes, ones that he didn't stop from falling. He had not noticed your entrance and continued to cry in the middle of the clearing, when he suddenly spoke in a soft, broken voice.

"Die... Renjou Hotsuma" Fire shot out of his body and the wind around him turned into a spiraling in a tornado of white hot flames. All moving in closer towards Hotsuma's body, burning at his hair, skin and clothes all the while. _NO! You can't leave me now you self centered, controlling, gaming asshole_. While thinking this very violently in your head you began running towards him the strange sensation the demon had planted in you completely forgotten. Hotsuma finally realized you were there and gave you an impressive scowl that would have scared most others away, but you were used to it, it was the same scowl he gave you when you told him to get off his games and eat something.

"Hotsuma... STOP!" The flames didn't lessen, if anything the heat got more intense, licking at your body on all sides, when you reached out to him he instantly pulled away and you felt the same rejection he felt when you pulled away from him. However unlike him you do not shy away after, instead you make a great leap of faith and throw yourself in his direction. As you expected he caught you in his arms, once you were there you clung to him with every ounce of energy you had. You didn't care if you got burnt or killed by his flames, he was worth it, and you always did tell him that when you went down you would go down with style. Hotsuma somehow managed to shake you off his body and throw you out of the way of the flames. OK now you were pissed. Determined you called upon your own 'god given power' the manipulation of air molecules, if there was no air for the fire to feed off of the flames died. Hotsuma turned his head to you, the anger that he had shown when the flames were blazing it was replaced with the sorrow that he had shown when you first entered the clearing. With this, he fell to his knees and began to sob into his hands, you approached him, but slowly, he was now a wild animal that had nowhere left to run, he was dangerous. Or thats what you thought, however when he was within arms reach you place your hand on his slowly on his shoulder, rather then flinching away as you expected him to he leaned closer into your touch. He quickly fell into your arms and you were holding all his weight, he may not look it but this man carries a lot of muscle... and muscle is heavy. You had to use all your own weight to make him sit up and cuddle him from the front, patting down his back gently, not uttering a word as his silent tears rolled onto your shoulder. You had only seen him like this one other time, when he has burned Shusei with the same power he had just used.

"Why did you stop me?" His voice was empty, like someone had sucked the life out of him. "No-one would have missed me" You leaned back enough to look him in the eyes and brought your hand to his face.

"I would have missed you, dumbass..." The hand left on his shoulder tensed slightly as you continued "Your the only reason i'm here, you saved me not just from monsters, but from myself..." His body tensed as you brought back a memory of their earliest encounters "I didn't think i had anything to live for, you proved me wrong in so many ways, and that is why i am here now. So please Hotsuma if you can't find a reason to live by yourself, then let me help you, let me be the reason you keep living.

His hands clasped your shoulders and pushed you back slightly, looking into your eyes searching for something. He must have found what he was looking for because he stood pulling you up with him and started walking.

"Well come on at this rate we are going to miss dinner" You let out a small laugh _Of course thinking of food again_ you followed him hand in hand til you got home.

The End

Kidding

When the two of you arrived home the place was a complete mess, it seems there was an attack as Tsukumo had predicted, you found everyone huddled in the kitchen with all their weapons drawn. You shouted to let them know you were entering the room, they let their guard down and you and Hostuma joined them. You were bombarded with questions all of which Hotsuma answered with lies and completely fabricated stories. You went along with his story only so you didn't have to do any of the talking not really caring where the story went. You suddenly became distracted by the growing heat in spreading through your body. The sudden feeling caused you to lose your balance and you fell to your left, right into Hotsuma's arms.

"(y/n)! What's wrong!?" The last thing you saw before your consciousness was Hotsuma's worried face.

You were unsure as to how long you were unconscious, but you were plagued by the same nightmare stuck on repeats. Everyone would be standing in front of you, then one by one they walked towards you speaking about all their doubts of you before disappearing out of sight behind you, until the only people that stood there were Shusei and Hotsuma. Hotsuma's face contorted into that empty helpless face you had seen in the clearing, while Shusei's changed to that of the Opast that attacked you. The demon walked towards Hotsuma, drawing a blade and running him through without hesitation. Everyone then reappears with the same bright yellow of the demons before advancing on you again, before they could reach you the dream reset and played over and over and over and over again in your head, and it seemed like it would never stop, you started to wonder if you were dead and this was hell's punishment for all the horrible things you had done in your human life.

Like every other vision Shusei was about to run Hotsuma through when suddenly Hotsuma turned around and ripped the blade from the demons grip, you didn't know what happened after that because your vision became enveloped by a great white light.

You forced your eyes open and sat up with a sudden rush of adrenaline, you instantly regretted your action for there as a white hot pain shotting all through the right side of your body. You turned your eyes to see that you had been bandaged up recently due to how new the bandage was. You looked around the room trying to figure out where you were, you looked out the window to see the mansions garden with its blooming flowers and crispy green tree's and knew you were in a room at the front of the mansion. As you examined the room further you saw a gaming console sitting at the edge of the bed and another resting up against the far wall, it was then you realized just where you were.

This was Hotsuma's room.

There was the sound of a door opening and you turned you head, Entering the room was 2 tall figures one with dark brown hair and the other with a vivid blond

"Hotsuma... Shusei" Your voice came out cracked and quiet but they heard you, Hotsuma was at your side with a glass of water in a second while Shusei sat at the end of the bed giving you a small smile _a smile from SHUSEI... WHAT!?_. You looked at Hotsuma and asked "What happened?". Hotsuma looked away face contorted with anger. Shusei came up behind him, rested a hand on his shoulder and began to speak.

"After you passed out a few days ago Hotsuma told us the truth about what happened, about the demon that had impersonated me and how he said he would burn you like he did me..." Shusei opened his shirt slightly to show the discolored skin beneath. "He then went to destroy himself before he could do such to you... but you came and saved him from the flames, at the start he thought he hadn't damaged you... but after you collapsed Yuki tried to heal you but the wounds on your body were not disappearing, thats whe-"

"It was then i knew that i had damaged you just as the demon said i would" Hotsuma interrupted Shusei and moved his hand to gently rest on the wound he had placed. You looked at Shusei silently asking him to leave the room, he took the hint and left without another word. When Hotsuma heard the click of the door, he slumped down on the edge of the bed that Shusei had previously occupied. You refused to let him sit there in self hatred and grabbed his hand.

"Hotsuma... Look at me" He raised his head slightly, enough to let his eyes connect with yours, you saw the pain, the hate and the worry. "I jumped in those flames, it was my choice, i didn't even notice the flames nor the burns until i woke up just now" He looked away again, despite the pain you reached out your hands, cupping his face you brought his forehead to yours, basically forcing him to look you in the eyes "I would do it again Hotsuma, without hesitation" His eyes widened slightly, you saw the emotions switch from negative sorrow to positive hope.

He reached out his hands to your face and closed the small space there was left between your lips. The kiss was chaste, yet full of the passion and emotion he held for you. You reached out and you held each other in an embrace

"No-one else is allowed to touch you, I am taking full responsibility for you... i will always protect you"

At those words there was a sudden change in your body. The heat the demon planted in you burst to life in all the spots your skin was in contact with Hotsuma's, it wasn't an uncomfortable feeling, quite the opposite in fact.

"Hotsuma... the demon did something to me..." You whispered, his grip on you tightened.

"We know. When Yuki healed you he found that he could remove a bit of the demons soul from your body, so we tracked the bastard down but... he said he wouldn't talk to anyone but you, not even Luka has been able to get anything out of him" He reached out again, this time resting his hand on your forehead, this patch of skin immediately heated. You stood up breaking the contact before it could spread to your entire face and started getting dressed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to talk to the Opast and figure out how to fix me" You spoke in a tone that left no room for discussion.

Hotsuma took you to the room where this demon currently reside and you let yourself in, asking Hotsuma not to follow you.

"What did you do to me?" You tried to keep your voice calm but you felt like you were failing. The shadow in the corner of the room turned to face you, it slowly made its way into the light, you realized that he was no longer taking the form of Shusei. His true form was that of a handsome man in his late 20's, with pearly white hair and piercing yellow eyes quite like a hawk. The voice he spoke with was different to, a silky smooth voice that flowed nicely, posionous to ouch but nice to look at.

"Oh, hello dear how have you been feeling?" He approached you slowly reaching his hand for you.

"I want to know what you did to me and how to fix it" He let out a mocking chuckle and he began to inch closer, for every step he took forward you took one back.

"i did exactly what i promised, the lust that you kept under lock and key, the lust for the man you felt you could never have... i broke the lock" You jumped slightly when your heel touched the back wall and he pounced on you trapping you between his arms and the wall. You didn't shy away you wanted to show this demon that he couldn't just throw you around

"And who might this mystery man be?" You taunted. He placed his hand on your cheek, your forehead and then clasped your hands much like Hotsuma had done not 5 minutes ago

"Him" At that moment Hotsuma bursts through the door and throw the demon off your body, stepping in front of you protectively.

"She's mine you fucking psycho" Just before Hotsuma could drag you out you turned and asked him one more question

"How do i fix myself?"

"GIVE... IN!" The look in his eyes said he was telling the truth but that wasn't someone that you wanted to force on Hotsuma, he was your best friend, just because you had romantic feelings for him doesn't mean he felt the same way. You weren't aware of where you were going until Hotsuma slammed the door behind you and threw your body into it. His lips meeting yours in a fit of passion, his hands wondering your body but making sure to avoid the bruised burn

"You're Mine"

(and i'm sure you guys can imagine the rest, for i am a shitty smut writer)


	29. Scarred

Scarred

(Hilmes x Reader)

(A/n: Hey guys, ok so again this isn't one of the most popular animes but i love it, the animation was very nice and the dub isn't half bad. Its called Arslan Senki so if you have run out of animes to watch and haven't watched this then i defiantly recommend it... i am using a little of the plot in the anime so minor spoiler alert is now in place. He is also slightly out of character)

Hilmes, the man that had shown up on your door step years ago with a burned face and a dead father, killed because his uncle wanted the throne for himself. You knew that he was not the first king to gain his throne this way and would not be the last, but as you sat there and tended to the wounds of the poor boy and watched him struggle with the nightmares he now suffered you had to curse the man that gave the order to burn is manor. As his wounds healed you became the closest thing he had to family, teaching him everything he knew about swordplay and even tried to teach him the art of the bow, he proved to be a lot less patient, so he took to perfecting his swordplay. The man you had shed the blood of so many enemies with and healed the wounds of his body whenever a battle went bad. The man that had protected you from blades and arrows alike to keep you safe. Now, many many years later when he decided he wanted to leave and get the revenge he had been craving for all these years you followed, acting as his advisor, teacher and almost as a lover. You crafted him the silver mask he now wears every hour of the day and was only removed at night when you sat on the side of his bed and pulled it off his sleeping face.

As he had wished he now has the entire kingdom of Pars under his thumb, but ever since then he had found he doesn't have anything to do, there was nothing left to his life now that he had accomplished the one goal he had set himself all those years ago. It was like he was missing the part of himself that made him whole. One day when he was sitting on his desk elbows resting on his knees and face resting in his cupped hands, you standing as the ever present shadow at his side, a soldier entered his chambers and told you both that Arslan's corpse had not yet been found and there were reports that he was traveling with Daryun, Narsus and a bunch of other misfits in an attempt to gather allies to assault the castle. Hilmes's whole body became tense at the news and he growled at the soldiers a bunch of orders that you didn't bother listening to because you knew he would come up with a different plan anyway, the man left shaking with fear of the voice he had just heard.

You walked forward when you heard the click of the door, turning to face Hilmes with only a few inches between your faces.

"What do we do now?" You reached your hands up to the mask that sat perfectly on his face. He just turned his head to the side, you could tell by the look in hs eyes that he was thinking very hard, he was very conflicted. "Why hesitate, did you not want to boy dead?" You rested your hands on his that now rested in his lap.

"I did... but now i don't even think that it would be worth it... i have had my revenge" He pulled his hands out of yours and jumped off the table circling around you "The boy should not be faulted for the sins of his father. He is welcome to come back to this castle if he wishes" You were very confused never once had you heard Hilmes sound so conflicted, it was almost like he was trying to lie to himself as well as you.

"If that is what you wish my lord, should i tell the men to ready the horses?" You began to walk for the door expecting him to answer you with words, but instead you felt this pressure on your arm. You turned to see the eyes of the man who was completely different from the revenge driven warrior that you had followed all these year, this was almost the innocent little boy that used to hand you flowers every time you saw him, only now he was 6'1" with broad shoulders and some of the most beautiful dark brown locks. You snapped yourself from your thoughts and mentally slapped yourself _Stop thinking about him like that... it's not lik ehe is the only male you have ever gotten close to and come to care about in a way that is similar to a romantic lover, and its not like you love him because he has saved your life more times then you can count and taken care of you even though he could have left you for dead instead. It's not like you have actual romantic feelings for him..._

 _yeah you keep telling yourself that_.

You let out an audible sigh and walk to the desk that was now vacant laying back on it thinking about all the things you had done together as well as the things you hadn't. You were pulled from your thoughts when you were suddenly pulled back into a sitting position by strong hands which then embraced you, holding you close. The desk made you taller so you were now at his eye level, you looked into his eyes, the gray one that has ceased working and now held no emotion and the shining blue eye that held all these strange emotions that you had never seen in him before. Lost in his eyes for a second you reached your hands out to cup his face, your hand was not met with the warmness of his skin but the cooler touch of the metal that coated it. Sorrow entered your gaze for a second before you reached to the side slightly to remove the mask. Before your fingers had even curled over the edge his hands had a rather firm grip on your wrists, the part of his face you could see had contorted in pain, you knew full well that even though you had seen him so many times without it he thought you would see him as an ugly beast and nothing more. You let go of the mask and let him guide your hands anywhere he wished.

His eyes narrowed dangerously and you couldn't help the shiver of fear that rode up and down your spine at that look. Without saying a word he kept your wrists collected in one hand the other moved to your face caressing your cheek before he brought his chapped lips to yours in a passionate kiss. _Wait this is actually happening!?_ You tried to pull your hands free but he was far stronger then you and held them fast.

When he broke away he pulled you off the desk and started to lead you out of the room.

"W-where are we going?" You had to jog to keep up with his large strides. He didn't answer you, instead he just kept walking until you reached the door to his room. He basically threw you through the door and slammed you back into it when he closed it behind him. Holding your hands above your head and attacking your lips with his. you managed to break away long enough to pose a question "Why so sudden?" He pulled away but kept you in position

"You may not have known, but i have felt this way about you for so long... you have stood next to me no matter what decision i made even if you didn't believe it was the way to go. I also know that every night you sneak past my guards and sit on my bed" He released your hands and beckoned you over to the bed "With these very hands" He grasped them and gave them a kiss "You gently remove my mask, sitting it on my bedside table and run your fingers through my hair with the softest of touches" He then reached up and stroked your cheek "I pretended to be asleep because i felt that if you knew i was awake you wouldn't kiss me on the cheek just before you left..." You sat in silence for the next few minutes. Lost in thought you were unaware of his loving gaze.

 _So he was awake that entire time? If he didn't pull away then he must have found it comforting? If he wished you to stop he would have just told you..._

"I am not going to attack the kid because i know you will think it wrong... so i will leave this palace at some point tomorrow and allow Arslan to retake his kingdom... but you have to promise you are going to stay with me" He said this in a tone full of hope and a hint of despair. To lay his mind at rest you muttered the words you always did when he was nervous or anxious

"I will always follow you, no matter what choice you make, who you follow or where you lead me, i will follow you" You reached your hands up and cupped his face. With your confidence suddenly boosted you leaned in and gave his a chaste kiss.

His arms wrapped around your waist pulling you closer to his body, you hands warping themselves around his neck, your nose was met with the cool feel of the silver mask you had crafted for him yourself. You leaned back slightly and wrapped your fingers around the edges, looking into his eyes to make sure he was ok with it before completely removing the mask from his skin. You looked upon the discolored skin on his face and saw nothing but beauty, you could see beyond the skin, the soul that was hiding behind all those protective walls.

And he was beautiful.

You decided to prove this with actions rather then words. Leaping straight back into his arms you kissed him passionately. You sudden weight on his body caused him to fall backwards onto the bed, leaving you straddling him while still clinging to him for dear life.

Let's just day you spent the night in his quarters that night and didn't set out until late in the afternoon the next day.

(I am sorry if i could write smut i promise every fanfic would have smutty af but i can't soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo its up to your imaginations, but im sure you can be very imaginative ;) )

(Also i apologise because this is a much shorter fanfiction then the others i have been writing lately but i found it hard to write for him... but there is a fanfiction for him)


	30. Guardian Angel

Guardian Angel

(Yuu Yanase x Artist!Reader)

(A/n: This is an anime that i watched a while ago, its Yaoi so i was very happy when i watched it, the anime is Sekaiichi Hatsukoi again on Kissanime, i am writing for one of the minor characters because all the main characters deserve to be with each other :p)

Warning: Attempted rape but lots of fluff as well i will put markers where the encounter starts and ends and if you wish to skip it you can, but it is not very descriptive

Never in all your time drawing Manga's had you had this much trouble meeting a deadline. Like every other Author you usually didn't met the original deadlines and your editor had to hound you for ages to get the chapter done. But this time you felt like you weren't going to meet the ajusted deadline that gave you an extra month to complete it. The stress was stopping you from sleeping and you found you couldn't concentrate on one thing for very long.

On one day like any other, you looked over the top of your desk at all the other artists in the room working their hardest so you could meet **your** deadline, they were all your treasured friends and you were going to take them all out for dinner when this was over. You moved your attention back to the page in front of you and continued to draw. This was the scene you had been struggling to get right from the start. The scene where the main protagonist confessed her love for the man she had loved for years, the one who had stuck with her through her entire childhood. This was the scene when they first kissed and shared there passion. The reason you struggled so much is because up until now you had based this Manga off your own life, and when the fans kept asking that these two characters get together your editor also thought it would be a good idea. You had modeled this character off your bestfriend Yuu Yanase, who had been with you through your entire life, and even though your had become a lot more attracted to him over these last few months, you knew that he still loved your other childhood friend Chiaki and you wouldn't force your feelings on him.

As you continued drawing the scene your heart started pounding more and more, you wanted to get this scene over and done with but you kept getting overly flustered and had to take 10 minutes breaks which started putting you further and further behind schedule. At this point you really wanted to quit, but you new there was no way you could let everyone else in that room down. So you decided to suck it up and turn off all emotions until you had completed the piece.

30mins until your deadline and you had finally completed everything, ready to send it in. You gave a big sigh of relief and everyone in the room started screaming their delight, you would have joined them, but you had pulled an allnighter last night and a headache had settled in quite well. At that moment your editor walked through the door

"You completed it yet?" Your editor was a bit of a dick, not caring for your well being in the slightest, only caring about the pay check he gets from editing your 'fluffy shit' as he liked to call it.

"Yes... here is everything, you can take it to your boss and get it sent through to the higher ups" He gathered the papers and left without another word. You heaved another great sigh and the room went completely quiet. You opened your eyes to see that all your fellow artists were staring at you "w-what?" You stuttered as you were not used to people giving you all there attention

"You said you would find another editor months ago, but you are still handing everything over to that dick" Said (friends name), she was the friend that always spoke what was on her mind and had a bit of a foul mouth "If you don't find a new editor soon i will find one for you and i don't care if i have to bludgeon Yuu and Chiaki to get one of their editors!" You knew that she was trying to help but you just brushed her off and told her you were fine. You didn't mind him as your editor, he didn't bother you until around deadline time and he let you take your Manga's in any direction you wished. You knew that everyone worried for your safety because he was 'dangerous' but you didn't care.

You packed up the last of your pencils and ordered your work station once again before you collected your bags and headed out, just as you opened the door another figure tried to open it from the other side, causing the two of your to bump into each other. You immediately pulled back and began to apologize profusely, while a blush flared on your face, you were always one to get nervous when you came into contact with people you didn't really know

"I'm so sorry i didn't see you there" You lowered your head in apology, you were met with only a light chuckle that you knew all to well, you raised your head to see dark brown hair and maroon eyes "Yuu!" You threw yourself into his arms pulling him into one of your bear hugs, he laughed again and hugged you back. "Where have you been? i had a deadline that i almost didn't make-"

"Again" You both said in unison. You pulled back and looked at him with the best glare you could muster, he just smirked and ruffled your hair gently.

"No matter how hard you try your never going to be intimidating" He said putting you on the head like you did to your pet cat

"And why might that be?" You said crossing your arms and pouting slightly, his smirk grew and his eyes sparkled when he got an idea.

"Because my dear lady no-one who is 5'1" with the squishiest face, can't intimidate people" As he was saying this he leaned down, hooking an arm under your knees while the other braced your shoulder, and he ripped you off the ground. You hated having nothing under your feet so you instinctively wrapped your hands around his neck t hold yourself steady. This all but proved his point.

"God dammit, ok you win... now please put me down?" You put you down firmly and you stomped on the spot "Why do you always win!?" He leaned down once more and gave you a small kiss on the cheek. This action caused your face to explode in a red hot blush that reached your ears

"Because you get flustered so easily..." He ruffled your hair again then walked past you to the station you had been starting the draft for the next chapter already. "So this is what you do in your free time?" He lifted the last sheet you were working on which showed the now lovers going through their memories together, reliving all their past experiences and talking of the future. "You hand was shaking" Your blsuh returned as he pointed out the writing which was written with a shaking hand

"Shut up i haven't slept in 2 days, of course i'm going to shake" You turned and started walking out the door "It's good to see you again Yuu" That was all you said before you exited the building and entered your car.

When you arrived home you had planned to just flop on the bed and sleep, but you got another idea as you were walking through the living room. You moved to the spare room that you had set up for the visitors and pulled out of the floor boards up, opening up a small pocket to hide your things in, from this you pulled a big leather bound book that you had owned all your life. You replaced the floor board and took the book to your room. You sat in the soft embrace of your blankets and opened the book, inside there were photo's from every year of your life, you skipped the first few pages and went to the pages where you first met Yuu. Slowly flicking through the photos your eyes started to water and you thought how your feelings could destroy everything you had now, you consciousness started to fade as you were looking in the teen years, the one photo that caught your eye was the one of your in the hospital with a broken leg asleep due to the heavy drugs and Yuu's head resting on the edge of the bed as he refused to leave your side... you may not have been conscious then but you knew that someone was watching over you

"My... guardian... ange-" Before you finished the last of your strength faded and you were enveloped in blackness.

You slept like a rock that night, catching up on the missed sleep of the last few days. When your consciousness returned you didn't open your eyes, you just rolled over the buried your face in your pillow. Not long after your senses started coming back to you and you noticed a weight on the right side of your bed and you could hear the faint sound of pages being turned. You opened your eyes slightly to see Yuu sitting on the edge of your bed. You bolted up in a second and rubbed your eyes

 _What are you doing here? and how did you get in?_ well thats what you wanted to say but then you realized he was flicking through a large leather bound book, you made a grab for the book but the tiredness still hadn't worn off and you were slow, so Yuu managed to move quite easily.

"I can't believe you still have this thing" His tone was mocking but when you looked into his eyes they were soft and full of an emotion you hadn't seen in his eyes in a long time... Love.

"Of course you know how forgetful i am, how am i going to remember anything if its not kept in a big old fashioned book" You made another lazy grab for the book. Your hand didn't come into contact with the rough texture of the paper as you had expected but instead the soft and warm skin of Yuu's hands. You weren't acutely aware of how long your fingers actually rested on his hand, but when you pulled them away he grasped them.

"Do you remember that day you tripped down the hill and broke your leg" You giggled slightly, somehow still in a sleeping daze

"Of course, i was screa- no howling in pain when you ran up to me, picked me up and ran me to the hospital... then you stayed there all night to make sure i woke up in the morning..." You laid back in bed and pulled the blankets to just beneath your nose.

"Do you remember what you said to me?"

"Wait, i said something... no i don't remember i think the pain killers had a very firm grip on me by then" You raked your brain trying to remember, because this was the time when your romantic feelings for him started, so you worried that you may have revealed your feelings for him. He leaned over to your ear then and was about to whisper something when

BEEP BEEP BEEP

You pulled your head out of your blankets and smashed your hand into your alarm clock

"Damn you, you couldn't let me sleep for 5 more minutes!" You screamed your frustration and roled back over in bed half wishing to resume the dream where you left off, but as you rolled over you came into contact with a warm something, a something with a slightly larger frame then you... and it ad abs... nice. You jumped back when you realized you were in your own home and you don't remember sleeping with anyone last night. You rubbed the sleep out of your eyes and allowed your vision to focus on the figure in front of you

"YUU! What are you doing here" _Wow deja vu._ He was seated on the right side of the bed, leaning his back on the headboard with a book in his arms, you worried for a second that it was your book... and upon closer inseption you realised he WAS holding that book.

"I can't believe you kept this thing" He flicked through to the page that held more recent memories, ones that you also shared with him. You just hoped that he hadn't pulled any of the photos out and read the back... there are some really cheesy things written there. "Hey do these memories really mean that much to you?" He pulled out a photo of a party you had attended together and a blush covered your face

"These are the only things in my life that are worth remembering" You reached for the photo and took it from his hand holding it to your chest. It was at this party the two of you were dared to kiss, both being to proud to back down you basically made out in front of them... but that was probably a one time thing for him, even so it meant the world to you.

"Do you remember when we were kids we used to roll down that hill" _Ah yes and at the bottom one of us would catch ourselves on the tree and pull the other into a hug to stop them fro rolling further_

"Yes.. yes i do" He scooted over and pulled you into a sitting position next to him. You looked into his eyes and saw he was feeling conflicted about something, so out of habit you reached up your hand and booped him on the nose

"Stop thinking so hard or you might get your face stuck like that" _Haha old habits die hard._ Even though his expression softened slightly but his eyes still told you he was thinking about something important. You don't know whether you were imagining it but his face seemed to be getting closer by the second. Just as your lips were about to touch he pulled away and jumped off the bed

"You need to get to work and i have to go meet Chiaki for coffee, i'll talk to you later" He didn't even wait for an answer and he was gone out the door...

 _WHAT!?_

You flopped back on your bed and curled into a ball

"Why are you so hard to read Yuu?" You posed the question knowing there would be no answer and closed your eyes.

At the end of work you began to pack up your pencils as per usual and you were almost done when someone came through the door, you assumed it was a fellow artist who had left their phone or something else of importance behind, but it wasn't... it was your editor

"Oh was there something you-" You were ubruptly cut off when he walked straight over to you and caught your lips with his. You were caught with shock for a second but when you registered what was happening you pushed him away with everything you had and slapped him. "What the fuck?" You backed up to the wall, putting as much distance between you as you could. He took a second to ground himself before he looked at you with very dangerous eyes that looked to kill.

"You have no idea... how long i have wanted to do something to you" He slowly started to approach you again "I have watched you work endlessly unable to do anything to you because you had a deadline to meet, but now you have no work, and there is no-one here to hear your screams" He pounced forward again, try tried to dodge, but he managed to grab one of your arms and pull you back into his chest, holding firmly with your back to his chest.

Tears started falling as his hands started pulling your shirt up, you had a mind to give up, but just as your bra came into sight he was violently thrown off you and you were pulled into a different set of arms. You didn't care who this was, you just knew you were better off in there arms then his. You were aware that they were speaking but the words they formed didn't process in your mind and his voice was drowned out by the violent beating of your heart.

Everything that happened after that was a blur, they fought and then the victor, your savior heaved you onto his back and walked to your apartment, there he changed your clothes gently and laid you in the bed, where you immediately fell asleep. The nightmares that plagued you that night were horrid, it was all the possible outcomes for you if your savior hadn't come. You awoke with a scream and bolted upright, arms were around you in seconds, you didn't see his face, he only reason you trusted this figure was because he was wearing the same cologne as Yuu. He smelt like, felt like Yuu and you trusted him, loved him unconditionally

"Your ok, your ok... Your in your home and your bed" You gripped at his shirt even tighter... it was Yuu.

"Yuu.. please never leave me"The tears streamed down your cheeks, your walls had been broken, there was nothing stopping you from speaking your mind and spilling your heart to him. "I don't care if anyone else comes and goes you have to stay with me... i love you and only you, ever since we were kids... your my everything" You slumped down further into his embrace. He didn't say anything, which was probably for the best, you couldn't take his rejection in this state.

"It's ok I'm here and i'm not going to leave you... Now go back to sleep i'm going to be here, watching over you the whole time" You calmed slightly and got back under the sheets

"My Guardian... angel"

Darkness

You woke up again this time very calmly, you don't know how long you slept all you know is that you never wanted to go back to work ever again. You tried to move but you were held in place by two strong warm arms. You stopped breathing for a second, but then a familiar reached your nose. Yuu, you relaxed and shuffled further into his arms, you knew he was only reaching out in his sleep, but you were going to treasure every second of this.

"Your awake?" His voice suggested he wasn't asleep at all, indeed it sounded like he had been awake for hours.

"Oh yes, sorry for maaking you worry i am feeling much better... now" Memories of that night started to creep into your thoughts when you felt a strange sensation on your nose

"Stop thinking so hard or your face might get stuck that way" You laughed lightly. You turned in his arms and cuddled up to his chest. You remembered the days you did this as kids, back then it was more like a brother sister relationship and this wasn't weird at all, but now as adults it doesn't work like that. Now however you wanted to think of nothing but Yuu. "So do you remember what you said to me yesterday?" He looked down at you with glowing eyes that were full of relief

 _I must have made him worry_

"Umm... Not really" You were a really bad liar and he knew it, so when a smirk crept onto his face a blush dusted yours "Shut up" His arms tightened around you

"Awww, so you do have a soft spot after all" he leaned down and gave your nose a small kiss "I love you too"

Your eyes widened as those words left his lips. You looked up and smiled at him before cuddling back to his clothed chest.

"Can we stay like this a little longer?" You could hear his heart under your ear, despite the position you were in it was rather steady, and it was the heartbeat that lulled you to sleep once again.


End file.
